


If Eyes Could Talk

by LaraWolf59



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: After Deadpool 2, Avengers Family, Ellie phimister's feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, after civil war, minor Ellie phimister/Yukio, unexpected ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraWolf59/pseuds/LaraWolf59
Summary: One is an Avenger running from her past and the other is an X-woman running from her emotions. Once Red eyes meet Orange's, will they still want to run ?OR,After Civil War, Team Cap has to learn how to live hidden until one day when they run into kids with special abilities. When a fight escalates between federal forces and the kids, Wanda decides to step in and ends up in the X-men mansion.





	1. IN HIDING

CHAPTER ONE: IN HIDING

The Avengers were divided now… 

Natasha had decided to go with Steve who eventually took Wanda and Sam under his wing. The Vision had decided to tag along at some point probably just to follow Wanda. The five of them needed a place to stay, they couldn't run away forever and they didn't particularly want to either. And everything kind of just happened. 

They had been living in an empty old building in New York for three weeks now, they were hiding of course but still, managing not to be recognized in a town that knew so much about them was quite the challenge. They had been on the run for about four months now so they had their routine : Steve was the one training everyone and teaching them how to stay on alert, Natasha was the one taking care of everything even remotely connected to the outside because she was the professional in hiding after all. She was also the one teaching everyone how to disguise themselves and adapt their personality according to the environment and that, was the difficult part of their training. Learning how to fight was a matter of habit but changing yourself...They all had trouble with it. All but Wanda.

The little girl with erratic powers turned out to be quite a natural at pretending. Of course Natasha had been intrigued by such capacity so she took it upon herself to train the girl from now on, a request gladly accepted by Steve who had sensed a possible bond forming between the two women. Natasha had decided to train Wanda in hand to hand combat and different fighting skills every morning and go through the whole hiding and adapting process during the afternoon. However, everyone became quite at ease with hiding so she skipped that part after a month and only kept the adapting to your environment process going on everyday between 4 and 6pm. That way she could give Wanda private fighting lessons until dark and sometimes after because the Scarlet Witch, as the media called her now, wasn't exactly comfortable around others yet. 

One evening, three months ago and during a particular hard fighting lesson for Wanda because she kept ending up her back on the ground, the girl had started letting red magic spread between her fingers. Natasha had immediately backed off knowing how erratic the girl's powers could be when strong emotions hit but then, Wanda looked at Natasha and saw an inch of fear in her eyes. Of course she was afraid. How could she not be when the first time they had officially met, those same powers had torn up her mind and made her relive dark moments she had been trying and succeeding to forget. Wanda tried her best to calm down. The last thing she wanted was Natasha to leave her behind. She felt like she was the only one here that could get her in a way. So, after a few minutes, the red magic stopped and went back into Wanda's body. Natasha came closer.

“Are you okay?”

Wanda kept looking at the ground and didn't answer.

“Hey Wanda look at me.” 

So she did. She had such sadness in her eyes that Natasha didn't ask her if she was okay this time.

“Hey it's all gonna be…” 

“I'm sorry …” Wanda said in the middle of Natasha's sentence.

“What for?” Natasha asked 

“Losing control for a bit I didn't mean to scare you.”

“You didn't.”

Wanda looked at her knowingly.

Natasha smiled.

“Okay maybe you surprised me a little bit but hey I wouldn't be happy either if I kept having my ass kicked.”

That made Wanda smile.

“You wouldn't though.”

“I wouldn't what?” Natasha asked already knowing the answer.

“Keep having your ass kicked.” Wanda said with a smile forming on her lips.

“Ok maybe I wouldn't.”

They both laughed at that. 

The following days, Wanda kept the training going until 11pm which was fine with Natasha. She didn't sleep much but she was quite curious as to know the reason behind it. So one night, she just decided to mention it while teaching Wanda how to forecast an attack. 

“Are you having issues sleeping?” Wanda clearly didn't expect that one and didn't manage to avoid Natasha's punch to her stomach. She hissed a bit at the pain.

“What makes you think that?”

Natasha smirked.

“I'm a spy Wanda, my job is to notice this kind of things. So?”

“I've been having...nightmares.”

“What kind of nightmares ?” Natasha asked carefully.

 

Wanda felt and looked uncomfortable as far as Natasha could tell but she needed her to be focused and stable if they had to survive together as a team.

“The kind that wake me up in the middle of the night feeling scared and helpless. I can't control my powers when that happens and I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt someone again.”

Again...Natasha knew Wanda was still haunted by what had happened in Sokovia and Lagos, how she felt responsible. Natasha herself was haunted by all the red she had under her boots.

“Are you scared of your powers Wanda?” Natasha actually wasn't sure of the answer to that one, the girl was private after all.

“No.” she said with conviction, “but I'm afraid of my emotions.”

Wanda had no idea why she was talking about it so suddenly but she felt like Natasha would understand. And she did. How could she not when she herself had stopped trying to sleep for more than a few hours many years ago. Natasha knew that Wanda had been through so much already and, like her, she had lost many and was the only one left standing. She had been experienced on willingly, because the girl was just looking for a purpose that she thought revenge would give her. Then, when she and her brother decided to fight for what was right she had lost him, she had lost a part of herself. That's when her powers started to become erratic. Then everything just happened so fast she had to choose a side, accept her powers for what they were and because of it she had been locked up again with a shock collar like an animal. She had been quiet for the most part after that, making herself discreet. But the worst part is that she wasn't that afraid of other people, she was afraid that she would never fit. She felt so different from them. But then she had Natasha. She had seen inside of the Black Widow's head and she was just as broken, maybe more. She felt safe, understood and a little bit more like herself when they were together even though they weren't talking that much. 

But tonight they were and it felt like a real connection. Maybe she could interact with people again in a way she had never been able to, even as a kid. And though she never said it, Natasha felt it too. So that night, they didn't even try to pretend sleeping, they both disguised themselves and went out. Both being comfortable with the whole hiding and pretending thing, they just walked in silence, enjoying the calm of night and the cold of the wind. They walked until finding a small area with young people, mostly teenagers and children playing and a few food trucks around them, light bulbs of different colours in the street and it all felt so different and yet so welcoming that they stayed there, sat and just watched as people lived at night. They had to go back at some point though. Everyone was asleep when they left but they couldn't risk having one of the boys panic if their absence without warning was noticed. So they went back, slowly making small talks but also talking about Wanda's memories with Pietro and Natasha's story and how Hawkeye had been there for her. They laughed at the man's overwhelming need to help lost causes and of course he had been there for both of them so they missed him but they were happy to know that he was with his family. Natasha was happy to know that he was being a good husband and father right now especially with baby Nathaniel now, that house must be a handful for them. They arrived at their building, walked the stairs and went to their respective “parts of the floor” that they wouldn't call rooms for some reason.

 

The next morning, they all found each other over breakfast. Of course Natasha was the first one up so by the time they all arrived she had already prepared coffee and some bread, that's all they could have because they didn't have much. Yet, when Wanda arrived, Natasha gave her tea, the fact that the witch hated coffee and fought everything inside of her every morning to drink it had come up during their conversation the night before, so when she got up, Natasha went to buy some tea. She knew how complicated life in hiding could be so she tried her best to improve it a bit for the newest member of the team. Wanda smiled at that and mouthed a thank you answered by a smile from Natasha.

 

Today, four months after the beginning of their adventure and three since Natasha had started giving tea to Wanda every morning, the team was what you could call a family. They had their habits and grew more comfortable around each other. Even Wanda started to train with Steve too, they had movie nights during which Natasha couldn't help talking and Vision couldn't help looking highly focused as if to understand the meaning behind every action. They were all laughing about it. Natasha and Wanda grew closer too, they had had countless night talks since their first. They kept visiting new places and streets every night but always ended up where they ended up the first time. They called it the Wagon now because kids and teenagers kept moving and exchanging there. They had talks about their past, even Natasha talked about hers, she talked a little about the Red Room, about the Shield and Hydra and they would usually go back and do the same the next day. There was just something in Wanda that made Natasha trust her, even if her conditioning begged her not to say that much, deep down she knew she could. Even at movie nights they got closer, being next to each other, they got really great friends, they smiled more, laughed more and the atmosphere was lighter for everyone. They trusted each other now, all of them even though the Vision was a little awkward around Wanda if you can even say that. Natasha had talked about it with Wanda but Wanda had said he probably just had a rough time adapting to human interactions. But they were acting as a whole and things weren't so bad, they wouldn't have minded staying like that a little bit longer but nothing lasts forever, does it?


	2. A SPARK CAN EASILY TURN INTO A FIRE

CHAPTER 2: A SPARK CAN EASILY TURN INTO A FIRE

How the avengers ended up in a secret mansion which used to be a refuge for mutant kids is still a mystery to them at the moment.

Everything had started as usual today though. Wanda had trained, both with Nat and Steve in the morning, and they all had Natasha explaining to them how to adapt to their environment again in the afternoon. They were going for a movie night tonight like many nights lately, but the girls had decided to go for their walk a little sooner today so that they could enjoy the movie after clearing their heads. It was around seven, the city was alive yet too busy to pay attention to them. But even if people were paying attention, they probably wouldn't have recognized them anyway. It was fascinating how people just saw what they wanted to see. 

The girls went to the wagon directly today. With as many people outside at this hour, even as preoccupied as they were, better keep a low profile and go where they were sure they wouldn't be noticed. Yet the air seemed different today, electric somehow and it seemed like everyone felt quite excited because of it. The girls sat not too close to draw attention but close enough so they would be able to figure out what was going on. A boy, around 18, with curly brown hair and eyes the same colour seemed ready to attack a young woman, in her early twenties Natasha guessed. They couldn't figure out why but the girl clearly had all eyes on her. She was pretty that's for sure. A young Japanese woman with long pink hair, a leather jacket and a short skirt as British schoolgirls would wear. But today it appeared that her beauty and style weren't the reason of her being suddenly the center of attention but the electricity around her body coming out of her fingers. The boy seemed hesitant, like he was considering his options. 

Wanda felt different when watching the girl. She was using her powers, in public and no-one but the boy appeared particularly afraid. Even the boy looked more in thoughts than scared really. And then the girl smirked and sent just a little jolt of electricity at the boy's feet. The boy backed off and they started talking.

“ C'mon Yukio you can't just go all thunder mode on me...” The boy complained.

“ Why not, my job is to stop you from getting my team's flag after all. If you want it, come and take it.” And she still had her smirk on yet her tone was not threatening but playful.

And only now did the girls saw the blue flag behind the girl. 

“ Okay so victory challenge it is then.” the boy said with amusement in his voice and mischief in his eyes. They really were playing Wanda and Natasha thought, but what with the powers?

“ A victory challenge has been asked.” One of the voice in the crowd stated, “ Yukio, will you accept the challenge?”

“ C'mon Ralf, is that even a question? It's on, show me what you've got Luke.” They both stared at each other, the biggest smiles forming on their respective lips, the crowd was cheering so loud. And then everything went south. 

Sirens were screaming from the other side of the street and before they had time to register what was happening, two massive police officers, a man and a woman, were standing in front of the kids. The man spoke up first. 

“ What are you kids doing? we heard complaints.”  
Yukio spoke up at that moment. “ What complaints, there's no-one living around here, why are you guys really here?”

It was the woman's turn to speak up. “ You are mutants aren't you, you shouldn't be here, no-one wants you here, go back to where you came from.”

Yukio seemed to be used to this kind of situation. Both Natasha and Wanda noticed that. The pink-haired girl answered firmly yet trying to remain polite. “You may not like who we are but we have done nothing against the law here, perhaps you should be the ones leaving unless you really want to charge us with something.” 

The woman seemed to tense at that and lost her cool “ Young lady, I don't NEED the law, no-one is here to rescue you, perhaps it's time you finally understand that your kind isn't welcome here.”

After that, three more police cars arrived and about fifteen cops got out, none looking like they wanted to talk this through. A fight based on hatred was about to start and the girls really needed to get out of there. At least that was Natasha's plan but when she grabbed Wanda's arm and told her they should be leaving now if they didn't want to be recognized, Natasha looked at her and her eyes were bright red. Of course she wouldn't just let the kids get brutalized by representatives of authority. Of course she wanted to help them. How could she not? She knew exactly how it felt to have such hatred directed towards you just because you're different. Just because you don't fit.

So, despite Natasha's warnings, as soon as the cops started punching the teenagers and locking them in a truck that had stayed put a little behind the police cars, Wanda flew herself in the middle of them all with her magic and stopped every officer that stood there. Natasha couldn't see how this would end well. One of the cops looked right at her. 

“ Wait… I know you, you're that freak that blew up an entire floor of innocent people.” He said anger clearly showing in his voice.

Wanda hissed at that and that made him smile “nothing surprising for a monster like you, you should be locked up with the rest of your kind.” He added hoping it would hurt.

That was it, Wanda had been recognized. Natasha understood Wanda's urge to help the kids, she really did. But that only meant one thing: The Avengers had to leave New York, they couldn't stay here anymore and they wouldn't leave any of them behind. Having being compromised already, the Black Widow didn't see an interest in keeping a low profile anymore so she stood up, secretly gave a distress call thanks to the basic remotes each of them had in case situations like this happened, and went by Wanda's side. All the kids had their mouth agape. And so did the cops. Natasha decided to start talking in order to buy time for the others to arrive. 

“Look asshole, you can be a trashy little piece of shit all you want in your life but not on my time and certainly not towards my friend here. I won't tolerate you acting in such a way towards those kids anymore either so either you back off, either you face the consequences.”

Everyone could see she meant it. 

“The legendary Black Widow, I've heard so much about you and that pretty mouth you got there.” He said looking at her intently, his eyes showing exactly what he meant by that.

 

“Funny, I've never heard anything about you.” She said, clearly making the guy angry. Looks like he didn't like being called a nobody by the woman he so obviously thought he owned a minute ago.

“It looks like I'm gonna have to teach you some manners. Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you, it would be a waste of that body you have.” He smirked, clearly confident.

He obviously didn't know Natasha. She smirked too and waited for him to make the next move. He spoke up to his team.

“Kill them all but her, I want her alive.” 

That was when the officers started attacking everyone. At first they were using sticks, they approached some of the kids but Wanda clearly wasn't going to let what had happened to her happen to those kids. Her eyes turned red again and she sent them flying across the place in a movement. Three officers went straight for Natasha. It was an easy fight really. The first one tried to grab her arm, she twisted his wrist, kicked his stomach and went to wrap her legs around his neck. He was on the floor unconscious a second later. The second and third one decided to attack as a team, both preparing their sticks. When the one behind tried to knock her unconscious, she moved on her feet, grabbed the stick, kicked him, threw the stick at the one arriving in front ending with him hitting his head on the wall, hard. The one who had just been kicked didn't even had time to process what was happening before she was behind him, an arm around his throat until he himself could only see black. 

But now, there were ten men around the kids and the two ones Wanda had sent flying were back on their feet ready to attack again. Of course they could handle them but the priority was the kids. Then, one of the officers that was close to the kids shot in the air. Obviously they were done with sticks. But just as both girls were about to react, Yukio disarmed him and sent an impressive amount of electricity at four of them. Luke, the boy that had been playing with her at the beginning, followed her, started creating water between his hands and threw two of the officers against their cars. As for Ralf, he was up in the air and it was as if the wind was obeying his orders, the rest of the cops were now on the floor, fighting elements in vain. 

They all thought it was over when they heard an alarm go off. Natasha and Wanda knew that alarm far too well. They had heard it many times since they were on the run. One of the officers had made a call to Tony and his new team. And of course he was already here, Tony's technology was the best after all. He was right in front of them, flying in his Iron Man suit.

“Natasha, Wanda, I'm going to need you to come with me now. If you don't come willingly, I'll have to use force.” 

Of course they wouldn't follow him and he knew it. He barely waited thirty seconds before preparing his blast, Rhody and about five robots doing the same. And as he was about to fire at them, he got hit by a vibranium shield. He crashed. Steve had arrived and went to fight Tony, Sam went for Rhody and Vision, well Vision fought the robots. Wanda and Natasha ordered the kids to run. They all did after freeing the others. All but Yukio, Luke and Ralf. The robots Vision were fighting were now on several pieces on the floor. Rhody and Sam were still fighting. So were Steve and Tony. Natasha was about to go and help them when she heard a gunshot. One of the cops was on his feet and had fired at Wanda who was too focused on the fight to see him. She cried in pain but sent him face first on the front of a car. She fell on her knees and Natasha and the kids ran to her. 

“I'm fine, it's just my shoulder Nat, we need to help the boys.”

“It's deep Wanda and it doesn't look good, It may have touched the brachial artery, I need you not to move right now okay?” 

Yukio spoke up “Help is on its way. Thank you for helping us.”

Natasha smiled weakly at her but then asked “Wait, what do you mean help is on its way?”

And then a ship appeared right above their heads.

“That's what I meant.” 

The ship was still above them and a door opened. A girl in a yellow uniform with an X written on it and a black cropped haircut appeared. She jumped from the ship and landed next to Yukio.

“What's the situation?” She asked only to Yukio. 

“We were attacked by these police officers, the Avengers helped us and then Iron Man arrived with his team and attacked them. The Avengers, Ellie!”

“Yeah yeah great, are you okay?”

“Yes but...”

“Okay go inside the ship then.”

“Ellie we can't leave them here, She got shot trying to protect us.” Yukio said a bit loud and showed Wanda to her.

“What do you want me to do, they're not my problem.” 

“Please, help them.” Yukio asked pleading.

“Fine, but you owe me one. Everyone just back off.” 

So they all did. That's when fire seemed to charge itself at the girl's will. She let go and an explosion hit Tony and Rhody full force, they were sent on the other side of the street just by the impact of it. Steve ans Sam looked at the girl, surprise in their eyes and Vision looked at her as if trying to understand what had just happened. 

“Happy? Now let's go.”

“We're taking them with us.”

“No, absolutely not.”

“Ellie, I'm not leaving them behind.” And you could see in Yukio's eyes that she meant it.

Then, some of the officers started waking up and sounds coming from the other side of the street could be heard.

“Whatever, you'll explain that to Colossus.” She turned to face the Avengers at that moment. 

“Everyone in the ship now if you want to get out of here, I won't wait for anyone and those guys will be up and fighting in three minutes. Make your call.”

They all looked at Wanda who was loosing a lot of blood. They had no choice. They had to get on that ship if they wanted to help her and they couldn't do that if they kept on fighting. They looked at each other and Steve spoke up.

“We're coming.”

At that, the ship got close to the ground, everyone jumped in and Steve and Nat helped Wanda get inside. Then the doors shut just when they could see Tony arriving and the ship left full speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so next chapters soon I promise things will be moving and we'll have our Ellie/Wanda moment !! :)
> 
> \- much love and I don't have a twitter or whatever but I'll definitely answer in the comments.


	3. THE MANSION AND THE FIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Ellie and Wanda moments (because we have to start at some point hehe)

CHAPTER 3: THE MANSION AND THE FIRE

Steve, Sam, Vision, Natasha and Wanda were on the ship that rescued them and didn't know anything about the people in it. It had been barely five minutes since they had left the scene. The avengers and the young ones called Yukio, Luke and Ralf were all in the largest part of the ship. The two young boys had gone to play videos games a few feet away from the rest of them. Wanda was sat, a little pale, with Natasha's hand putting pressure on her wound. That's when the fire girl who had saved their lives appeared. She got on her knees in front of Wanda and looked at Natasha.

“I need you to remove your hand from the wound so I can have a look at how deep it is.” She said, firmly yet not threatening.

“You didn't seem to care about how deep it was five minutes ago.” Natasha couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to. That girl didn't seem to care about anything but Yukio's safety when she arrived at the scene. She would have let Wanda bleed to death if it wasn't for Yukio and the fight threatening to start again. So of course she was mad.

Ellie looked right at her and said emotionless.

“I still don't. But you're on my ship now and even if I don't like it, Colossus wouldn't be happy if I let one of you die on my watch and on my ship so looks like we're stuck with one another.”

Natasha wasn't too pleased with that but for Wanda's sake she removed her hand and the younger girl took a closer look at the wound.

“You have lost a lot of blood, you'll need a few stitches and rest but it doesn't seem like something vital was hit. Keep pressure on it we'll be there soon.”

That's when Sam spoke up.

“So not to be rude or anything, but where is there exactly and who are you people?”

“ I'm Yukio.” Answered the girl with pink hair. “Those two are Luke and Ralf and this one over here...” She said looking at the girl that clearly didn't want to be here.

“I'm Negasonic teenage warhead.” She said as if that was enough of an explanation.

Yukio rolled her eyes at that and said “And we're taking you to the X-Mansion, a place for mutant kids and Colossus, our leader, will know what to do with the whole situation.”

“You mean what to do with us.” Wanda said weakly.

“I mean how to help you.” She said with an honest smile on her face

“We're here.” And that's the last thing the girl in her yellow uniform said before the ship landed.

And then, they all looked at their windows and that's when they saw it. A huge mansion with trees all around and sports fields. It was impressive and beautiful. A mix of colours and times as if it had always been there yet looked brand new. They could all see the sign School for gifted youngsters.

 

Luke and Ralf jumped out of the ship and went back to whatever they were obviously doing before going to the wagon. The Avengers were left with the two younger girls that led them inside of the mansion. After a few hallways and stairs, they ended up in what appeared to be a large living room with a long table. Yukio sat and motioned for them to do the same. The other girl left for a minute and they were all left in silence. She came back with a tall metallic man. At that, all of the Avengers but Wanda and Natasha that had her hand still pressuring Wanda's shoulder, got on their feet.

“Hello.” said the man in a calm and almost soothing voice. “You can sit down if you want. My name is Colossus and I have been told what happened. I want to start by thanking you for coming to the kids' rescue. Of course, your friend will be taken care of. Ellie, could you go and take care of her in the lab?”

At that, the girl with short black hair looked at him annoyed. “Seriously ?!” He looked at her pointedly and she sighed.

“Fine.” She went closer to the girl, put her hand instead of Natasha's on her shoulder to maintain pressure and exited the room with Wanda. The rest of the Avengers were left with Colossus and Yukio clearly not happy with Wanda being left alone without one of them. Yet, there was nothing they could do at the moment and they felt confident enough that if something were to happen, they could handle it.

Colossus seemed to sense their doubt.

“Don't worry. Ellie is a little complicated but she will take care of your friend.” He said with kind eyes and a kind smile. They still weren't that used to the whole full metal guy thing yet but he seemed honest.“Of course, having compromised your cover to help my students, the least I can do is welcome you here. A room is being prepared for each of you as we speak. You are guests here, not prisoners, you are free to leave when you please. Breakfast will be ready and served here tomorrow morning at eight. You'll find everything you need in your rooms and if you need anything come to me or Yukio.”

At that the girl got up with a wild smile “C'mon I'll show you to your rooms. I can't believe the Avengers are staying with us!” She said clapping her hands and excitement evident in her voice. So they followed her, deciding that they didn't really have a choice right now. It was a strange thing but, they felt kind of safe within these walls.

Wanda and Ellie arrived at the lab.

“Lay down.” 

So Wanda did. Ellie went to get a few items she would need to fix the girl up and returned less than a minute after.

“Take off your jacket and top please.” At that Wanda looked quite uncomfortable. Of course Ellie saw it.

“What, are you hurt somewhere else?”

“No, no, I'm fine.”

“Don't take it the wrong way but you don't look fine.” 

 

“I thought you didn't care about anything.” Wanda said a little harder than she intended. Ellie's jaw tightened.

“You're right, I don't. But I still need you to take your jacket and top off. ” 

So Wanda did, not without feeling pain though. Then, Ellie started cleaning the wound to stitch her up and they were left in silence. Wanda spoke up first after 10 minutes.

“I'm sorry.”

Ellie looked up at her.

“That's alright. I guessed I deserved that.” 

“You kind of did.” Wanda said with a small smile and playful tone. That accent of hers was quite interesting Ellie thought.

“Whatever.” Ellie answered laughing a bit. “Okay, you're all done for today but I'll have to keep an eye on the stitches for a few days. I'll walk you to your room.”

So Ellie did as she said and left Wanda in front of her door.

“Okay, gotta go, Colossus probably found something else to piss me off.” Then Ellie went to leave and Wanda called after her.

“Hey, Ellie right?” Ellie turned and nodded. “Thank you.” Ellie gave her a quick smile and left. With that, Wanda went inside her room and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

 

The next morning, at seven thirty sharp a bell started ringing in the whole mansion. The Avengers woke up and were on their feet in barely ten seconds, they left their respective rooms and when they heard people talking around the mansion they remembered,“School for gifted youngsters”, of course this place had an old bell ringing, it was a school after all. The Avengers looked at one another and Steve smiled.

“Guess we're all a bit on edge.” and he chuckled a bit, the others doing the same.

Then he noticed Wanda standing against the wall next to her room.

“Wanda, how is your shoulder?” and everyone turned to face the girl.

“Better now but I need to have it checked everyday for the next few days.” 

Then Sam spoke up.

“Yeah makes sense, we used to have a lot of injuries like this when I was still in the military but it'll be fine, you're already looking a lot better.” He said, a genuine smile on his face.

“Thanks.” she said smiling too.

Then, suddenly, Yukio appeared from around the corner leading to their corridor.  
“Morning!” she said beaming.

“Breakfast is served at eight in the living room if you're hungry which you must be after rescuing us and all.” she said smiling like this was the best day of her life. “I mean, rescued by the Avengers, who gets to say that.”

Natasha spoke up at that moment.

“Hopefully no-one if we expect to keep a low profile for as long as we're here.” 

“Right, of course no worries, you'll be fine here, no-one knows about the location of this place, your friend won't find you here.” She said still with that smile. This girl was definitely happy, none of them had the heart to tell her how much friend was a misuse of the word right now so they all smiled at her.

“We'll be there.” Steve said “And definitely hungry.” This man's smile was really contagious.

Yukio left and went back to the living room.

“Okay guys, looks like we have twenty minutes to get ready, see you then.” Sam said, cheerful at the idea of breakfast being soon.

And they all went back to their rooms to get ready. Once they were, meaning fifteen minutes later, they went to the living room and saw that indeed, breakfast was being served. The table was so long that many different types of food were easily put all over it with plates in front of every chair. Honestly after the months they just had, the smell alone was enough to make them happy.

They all sat down at the table a couple of kids they recognized from the night before arrived, Luke and Ralf if they remembered right and of course Yukio was already waiting for them at the table. No sign of the black haired woman from last night Wanda thought. They were starting eating when they heard a sound that was way too familiar to them: An explosion. The Avengers were getting ready to fight when Colossus arrived and told them it was okay and there was nothing to worry about.

Wanda couldn't believe it, what did he mean nothing to worry about, it was a fucking explosion!

“Nothing to worry about?” she said in disbelief “This was an explosion!” She said, trying to keep her cool but clearly she wasn't the biggest fan of explosions with everything she had to witness growing up. 

A man with what looked like a burned face walked in with no arms and Colossus looked at him and sighed when the man spoke.

“Hey guys, guess what, No chocolate for me this morning...Get it? No arms, no chocolate.” And he started laughing “French movie anyone? Arggg, how can I live with people like you?” He said with his smile vanishing. Then his arms started growing again, slowly. It wasn't the most obvious thing in the world but they saw it. The Avengers saw it.

“What the hell is happening?” This time it was Natasha loosing her cool.

Ellie walked in. 

“He was talking too much, too bad I only got the arms. I swear to you Wade next time I'll blow your face off” She said both looking and sounding irritated.

“Is that a promise?” He asked with a playful smile on his lips.

Ellie's eyes turned orange and she looked at him with a threatening look. That's when Colossus decided to intervene.

“Stop this right now. Wade, leave her alone and Ellie it is time for breakfast and if you have broken something in that explosion you will pay for it yourself” He told her, leaving no room for debate.

She looked ready to argue but decided against it probably realizing blowing up something wasn't leaving her much room to do that. She sat at the table and Wade left to do only Wade knows what.  
Everyone sat back around the table but Wanda, she couldn't keep her eyes off Ellie's orange ones and didn't realize that hers had switched to bright red the instant she saw Ellie's eyes turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so that was Chapter 3, I have some more coming but tell me what you think! I really wanted to write about them, I think there's some really good things to be done and I was frustrated not to find something on them so I wrote something and I can't wait to know how you feel abt this :)


	4. TRAINING SESSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's starting guys !!!!!

CHAPTER 4: TRAINING SESSION

Ellie locked eyes with Wanda and saw her bright red eyes. Everyone just stared at them when Ellie finally decided to break the tension. 

“Are you alright?” she asked Wanda not looking away.

“ What do you mean?”

“Your eyes Wanda, they're red.” 

Wanda blushed.

“What ?… Ho...Right...I knew that...Sorry.” She said but her cheeks became the same colours as her eyes and she couldn't quite find her words so she stumbled on them.

She focused, withdrew the red energy that was coming out of her fingers and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were back to their usual light green and Ellie's eyes were back to their natural brown selves. Wanda breathed hard, looked at her friends begging Natasha for help. Of course Natasha wasn't oblivious to what was happening unlike many others so despite the smile forming on her lips she decided to rescue her friend.

“So, what was this explosion about, Ellie right?”

“Right.” She looked at Wanda one last time and smirked deciding she'll wait for a more private moment to call her out on what just happened. “Wade being Wade just pisses me off sometimes so I try my very best to see if he really can't be killed.”

They all looked at each other, realizing by the way that this was the girl's longest sentence since they met her but suddenly Vision talked.

“What do you mean can't be killed exactly.” he asked genuinely curious about the answer.

Colossus answered knowing how Ellie hated the kind of questions that needed detailed answers.

“Wade Wilson was diagnosed with cancer and tried an experimental solution that could save him and allow him to be with his girlfriend. The experiment worked, Wade is cured and is now unable to be killed and believe me, many have tried, his body heals itself no matter what.” He calmly explained.

The Vision's eyes widened and he asked to be excused and left in search of Wade, wanting to know more.

The others were kind of disturbed and were left wondering how it was possible but eventually went back to their breakfast. Once they were done, Colossus invited them all to training which they all gladly accepted but when Wanda got up to join them, Ellie put her hand on her unhurt shoulder and said:

“Not so fast Red, I have stitches to check.” she said her smirk returning when she saw Wanda smile.

“Right, that.” she said.

“And no training for now, you wouldn't want to risk getting hurt again if it gets too physical.” Ellie said on a playful tone.

Wanda blushed...hard. And just for a second Ellie saw Wanda's eyes flicker to red but they returned to their light green just as fast. She smiled. She definitely wanted to know more about this girl. Of course, the feeling was mutual, orange eyes remaining in Wanda's mind. 

“If I can't train with the others, what am I supposed to do in here?” Wanda asked genuinely interested in the answer.

As if on cue Steve and Colossus walked back in and Steve was the first one to talk.

“Good, you're still here. Natasha offered to help you master your powers after you're done with your medical inspection, that way you won't hurt your shoulder much.”

“Perfect, I'll join you in ...” And she glanced at Ellie not really knowing how long the examination would take.

“She'll be there in 20 minutes” Ellie told Steve and despite him not trusting her yet, he nodded.

Colossus took that as his signal to talk.

“And you...” he said looking pointedly at Ellie “will clean the Chemistry lab. I just went to check on it and your little blast from this morning left things...misplaced.”

She signed but agreed. Quite honestly there was nothing she could disagree on, this was her mess after all.  
Steve and Colossus left again and Ellie took Wanda to the lab like she had done the night before and Wanda started putting herself on the table.

“I'm gonna need you to...”

“Take off my jacket and shirt.” Wanda said with a smile “I think I got that part right.”

Ellie actually smiled at that. 

“I guess you did.”

Then she was checking the stitches.

“All good, the stitches seem to be efficient but is it okay if I clean around the wound just to be sure there's no risk of infection”. She remained focused on her examination of the wound while asking but looked up at Wanda when she didn't get an answer.

“Wanda?” No answer, the other girl was looking at the wall, more accurately she was looking at a picture of what seemed like several young people in uniforms with an X written on it, like the one Ellie was wearing the day before but these ones looked less…modern.

Ellie put her hand on Wanda's knee to get her attention and called after her again.

“Red?”

At this moment Wanda met her gaze.

“I'm sorry what did you say?” she asked feeling a little bit rude for not listening.

“The wound, can I clean it? I wouldn't want to risk an infection.” She said not looking away.

“Yeah of course. Thanks for that by the way.” she said genuinely.

“That's alright, Colossus asked me to. Plus, you already thanked me last night.” She was actually surprised that the girl would thank her, it's not like the others did, it was kind of her job here no one really stopped to thank her for it.

“Well I was thanking you for last night. Now, I'm thanking you for today”. That made Ellie smile so Wanda smiled right back at her. But then her eyes seemed to sadden.

“What's wrong?” concern was written all over Ellie's face. She didn't understand what would cause such a switch in the girl's behavior. Wanda looked at the picture and pointed it to Ellie. 

“Those people, they were students here?” She seemed to already know the answer to that.

“Kind of, they were the first ones professor X took under his wings, the first X-men too and our teachers when they weren't out helping out with a crisis.” She said, pride kind of showing on her face.

“What does X-men means anyway?, I've seen the same symbol on your uniform.” Wanda replied.

“Right, we are mutants using our abilities to help with crisis all over the world and find other kids like us so they can be guided with their powers.” She explained looking at the picture and then she started cleaning Wanda's wound. She was a little bit ashamed to think that she never really stopped to look at it before.

“You...help people with abilities?” she asked incredulously “And the government just lets you? They don't try to, I don't know, take them back?” Her glare went back to Ellie who turned to face her too, being done with the whole cleaning process.

“They don't know the location of this place and even if they did, it would not be wise to enter without permission, we protect our own here. Plus, we know exactly what they do to people like us, locking them away, experimenting on them, they fear what they don't understand and ignorance often results in violence.” She said and that's when she saw something change in Wanda's eyes. Pain? She couldn't quite figure it out but the girl closed herself off not meeting Ellie's gaze this time.

“Natasha is waiting for me I should go.” She stood up, got dressed and went towards the exit but before she left the room she looked at Ellie and said “I'll see you later, thanks again.” And she left. After all, This wasn't Ellie's fault she knew far too well what those people did with people with abilities and Ellie didn't know her back story either so it wasn't fair to leave without even a word. But that definitely didn't stop Ellie from wondering what the hell just happened.  
When Wanda arrived on the field she saw everyone training but what caught her attention was the on edge Natasha talking to Steve aside from everyone, she went straightly to them. 

“We can't stay here forever Steve, we don't know these people, they could've called Tony for all we know.” 

“C'mon Nat, I've talked to Colossus, this place used to be a safe heaven for kids with powers. Misfits, just like us, they don't mean any harm, I trust them.” He said, Steve being Steve.

Natasha snapped “You trust everyone Steve!” She calmed herself not wanting to hurt the man who always stood by her. He was one of her closest friends after all “All I'm saying is that we have to be careful and think about the group's safety first”.

“I know Nat. Believe me, there's nothing more important to me than the group's safety you know that. Can you trust me on this one?”

She sighed but she couldn't really argue. Steve always had their backs no matter what.

“Fine, I guess we can stay for a bit but Steve, we remain vigilant.” She looked right at him with a more pointed look than she did before.

“Yes, I trust you for that.” He smiled, more like beamed really and left. He smiled to Wanda when he saw her and wished her good luck for training and went to train with the boys. Natasha saw Wanda, smiled too.

“Ready for a different kind of training while your shoulder heals?” Natasha asked.

“Steve told me about mastering my powers?”

“Yes, you already made so much progress on dealing with your emotions but I was thinking about teaching you how to use them to sharpen your skills, make sure you're in control. You wouldn't have to fear your emotions anymore.” Natasha told her remembering what Wanda had told her all those nights ago about being scared of her emotions.

Wanda nodded. She really needed that and some time training with Natasha would help her with the turmoil inside of her own head. Natasha felt it, felt like Wanda had a lot on her mind right now. She knew how the girl would close herself off sometimes but wouldn't talk about it which made this particular training a good idea, this would force Wanda to focus on something, clear her mind. Natasha had decided to create a small area asking Wanda to remain in it and not move outside of it. The exercise was in three parts. First, Natasha would throw an object in the air. Second, Wanda would have to make it stop in the middle of its race and finally, she'll have to bend it but not break it. Natasha was way more comfortable around Wanda's magic now. She knew the girl wouldn't access her mind again. She had sworn it many nights ago and Natasha trusted her. And so the girls went on with their training session.

After Wanda exited the lab. Ellie kept wondering what had happen. What exactly had she said to cause this because she had the feeling she had said something that caused the girl's reaction and for once in her life, she didn't mean to. She decided that she could maybe talk to her about it later remembering she had an entire chemistry lab to clean. And so she left the room. The chemistry lab was next to the field the Avengers were training on right now. Wanda was talking with Natasha when she headed towards it so she just kept walking not wanting to disturb. Of course the lab was a mess, she would need an hour to have it all cleaned up so better start now she thought. And she did.  
Wanda was panting. It had been almost an hour since she started training with Natasha. They took a breath, drank and went back to it. The first few times, Wanda hadn't managed to either target the object properly and stop it or she had broken it afterward and not bent it. But in the last thirty minutes and with Natasha's help and advice such as “Clear your mind Wanda.” “Just focus on the power flowing in your veins, can you feel it? Use it.” “If you master the emotion, then you'll master the power Wanda. Focus on your emotion, feel it but do not let it take over.” she started being more and more precise and stopping the object each time and breaking it fewer and fewer times. Natasha was obviously good at this.

That's when Ellie exited the chemistry lab, after a full hour of cleaning up. She walked by the two girls again but this time she stopped. She looked at Wanda. She saw Natasha throw something in the air and she looked at Wanda again. Her eyes turned bright red and red swirls came out of her hands, she lifted her hands towards the object and despite the speed of its race it stopped mid-air. Then, it bent and then Natasha spoke up.

“Alright now, break it in three pieces of the same size.” 

Wanda looked at her in disbelief but she had been training for an hour now, she was confident enough. A second later, it was done. Ellie looked at her mouth agape. She was mesmerized by the girl's power. Yukio had told her about what Wanda did the day before but seeing it with her own eyes and witness Wanda's proud smile, she couldn't help her smile. Wanda noticed and when she saw Ellie staring at her, she let go of her hold on the now divided object which fell right in front of Natasha. Ellie's smile grew larger and Wanda smiled but this time her smile was directed at Ellie. She couldn't really explain why but she couldn't keep Ellie's orange eyes out of her mind and now they were smiling at each other, both wanting to say something but then Steve called out to them form afar so that Wanda and Natasha would join them for a group training and Ellie left before Wanda could say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go with Chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it and don't hesitate to give me feedback on it !! :) I'll post Chapter 5 soon with some Wellie !!!!


	5. LATE NIGHT TALKING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's happenning, more will come but we have somthing starting hehe!!

CHAPTER 5: LATE NIGHT TALKING

It's been a few days since the whole training session thing happened. Ellie and Wanda hadn't really had the chance to talk that much, either Wanda was training either Ellie was on mission and she was pretty often nowadays, plus, Wanda had stopped going to the lab to get her stitches checked on once she found out Colossus was the one who would do it while Ellie was on mission and she didn't feel quite comfortable around people yet, even as nice as they were to her.

Wanda did see Ellie once though. She was coming back from a walk around the mansion with Nat when she saw the girl with Wade in the backyard. He had put a finger in her ear, well, he had tried because she looked at him with a glare and burning orange eyes, all her body looking like a bomb ready to burst and even though the man didn't appear particularly scared he backed off. The way Ellie's body channeled her power reminded Wanda so much of her power and she felt a peculiar feeling inside of her, like maybe Ellie knew what it felt like, maybe she could understand in a way no one else could no matter how they would try. But she didn't linger on this thought too long as she became fascinated looking at the girl's way to not only use fire but become it in a way. Of course Nat was there and called her back to reality not without a smile of her own however. They walked back inside and they hadn't seen each other that much until now.

Now, a few days later, in the middle of the night. Wanda had trouble sleeping. She had said that much to Nat many weeks ago. With every single nightmare appeared a fear she didn't want to face: the fear of hurting the people she loved the most and despite the nightmares being less frequent thanks to Natasha's training, she sometimes just avoided sleeping and spent a few hours just walking around the mansion until she would eventually find her way to the kitchen where she would cook something. Cooking was always a way to calm herself, she used to do it with Pietro until he died and though the few first times she had tried to cook without him the pain was almost unbearable, now it was her way to connect with him somehow. She usually just cooked breakfast and got the plates ready for when everyone would wake up but it was 1am and it was still a bit early for that so she decided to stick with tea and a few strawberries, she had a thing for them apparently. As she was about to get the tea ready, someone spoke up from the door behind her.

“Awake and cooking in the middle of the night, that's not cliche at all.” Ellie had returned from her latest mission and gifted her with a smile.

“Well who said cliché weren't good, everyone loves their old cliches don't they?” Wanda said with a smile of her own.

Ellie's smile only grew after that statement and she nodded.

“Indeed they do”. They both chuckled.

“Why are you back this late anyway?” Wanda asked finding it quite odd, she had never witnessed Ellie come back this late before.

“Long night.” she said and sighed.

It did appear as if she had had a long night indeed. Her uniform was dirty and she had black stains and what seemed like dust all over her face and in her hair. 

“I can see that. Talk over tea?” Wanda kindly offered knowing some people needed to talk about this kind of things. Scratch that, everyone does at some point.

“Sure. Aren't you the chatty one all of the sudden?” Ellie said with a smirk.

Wanda smiled despite her blushing and got two cups ready for tea and while she was putting the tea in them she carefully asked.

“So, what happened tonight?”

Ellie waited a bit before answering but she did it anyway.

“Burning building, a few kids were trapped inside and the firemen couldn't reach them without getting killed. The fire was criminal and too hot for anyone to reach the higher levels where the kids were.” She explained.

“Anyone but you, you saved them.” Wanda stated.

“Well, perks of being part dire I guess.” She chuckled a bit and put her hand behind her head feeling awkwardly proud at herself after hearing Wanda say it like that.

Wanda shared her awkwardness but chuckled too and both girls smiling they looked at each other when Ellie decided to ask Wanda what she really wanted to ask when she walked in.

“Anyway, why are you up this early?”

“Who's the chatty one now?” She said still smiling. She kind of did that a lot lately. Smiling around the other girl. “I can't sleep sometimes.” She confessed her tone darkening a bit at that but never taking away the kindness in her eyes.

“Does it have anything to do with why you left the lab after our talk about the picture.” Well, that was an unexpected answer Wanda clearly didn't see coming and before she could react to it Ellie added something. “I meant to ask you about it before but I didn't get the chance. Sorry if I...you know...said something I shouldn't have.”

Wanda's mind went blank. How could Ellie think it was her fault. She hadn't meant it like that. She couldn't believe she had let Ellie, who had been kind to her despite her being kind to literally no one else, believe she had done something wrong.

“What?!, Of course you didn't say anything. I'm really sorry I made it look like you did. It just… triggered things you know, things I didn't want to think about, the reasons why I'm here making a tea you really should start drinking if you don't want it to be cold by the way.” She said, smiling at the end of her sentence and hoping she would make Ellie smile too which she did.

“You do know I can literally heat it up with my hands right?” That made the both of them laugh.

“Fair point”.

However Ellie truly wanted to know what was going on, she never really cared about anything but seeing the look in Wanda's eyes when she left the lab that day, this distress, she just never wanted to see it again.

“Hey Red, what's really going on?” She carefully asked not wanting to overstep. After all, she had no real place to ask that.

Wanda considered lying, she really did. But in a way, she was tired of lying to everyone, all the time.

“I don't want to sleep because if I do, I'm scared of the things my mind will make me see again, everything I've done, everyone I failed”. There was a single tear falling down her cheek thinking of Pietro. She had spent so many nights wishing she was the one who died that day. Pietro was happy, Pietro was good, Pietro was her everything and he would have done so much better than she did. He was a team player when she wasn't, He was fast when she was slow, he was happy when she was down and most of all he was killed and she wasn't and even now, she couldn't stop herself from thinking of all the ''what ifs'' of that day in Sokovia, her mind constantly torturing her with it. “kind of ironic how a mind reader is able to be afraid of her own mind right?” She laughed nervously at that.

“Okay, going back to the whole mind reader thing in a minute but first, you can't undo what's been done Red, believe me on this one, you have to let it go.” she raised her hand to wipe the tear on Wanda's cheek but she hesitated and drew it back. Wanda saw it and wiped it with a smile at Ellie's concerned expression. “Plus, you can't avoid sleeping forever.” She said with a genuine smile and blushing a bit. The whole helping people with emotions wasn't exactly her forte as you could say but for some reason she couldn't handle seeing Wanda like this.

“Well well what will the others think when they find out you actually care.” Wanda said trying to hide the emotion in her voice with seeing Ellie who actually cared without making her uncomfortable.

“Well they won't know so that's fine.” She said giving Wanda a pointed look clearly trying to deliver a warning but all Wanda could do was laugh. “I'm serious Red, I can't have people thinking I actually care, that would ruin my mojo.” That just made Wanda laugh harder until she stopped to ask the burning question she had had on her lips.

“By the way, are you planning on making Red a permanent nickname?” Wanda asked with a wicked smile.

“Probably.” Ellie answered smiling. “And by the way, mind-reading? Is that really one of your powers?” Ellie asked with growing curiosity which she didn't already lack when it came to the woman in front of her.

Wanda seemed uncomfortable for a minute and Ellie started to regret even asking when Wanda answered.

“Yes. I can get inside people's minds, read them or implant things I want them to see.” She paused to see Ellie's reaction but the girl hadn't moved, she was still carefully listening which make Wanda kind of happy not that she would say it...yet. “But I don't do unless it's an absolute necessity anymore.” She said firmly trying to calm a fear the other girl didn't even had.

“Why?” She simply asked.

“I used my powers against the Avengers and most of all, I've used them against one of them that has become really important to me and I don't want to hurt them or anyone else again.” She said matter-of factly.

“Natasha.” Wanda looked at her in disbelief not knowing why they were talking about Natasha so suddenly so Ellie made her sentence clearer. “Natasha is the one you hold dear, the one you don't want to hurt.” Ellie stated because this wasn't a question that needed an answer but Wanda gave one nonetheless.  
“Yes, Nat. But the others too.” And she decided to add boldly. “You too.” At that Ellie smiled. And then they heard a knock on the side of the door, which was open anyway so why knock? And of course it was Wade. 

“Hey Burnt Face, Am I interrupting?” He said with a grin of his own.

Ellie was quick to answer. “Wade, just act as if you're always gonna be interrupting because no one wants you here. Plus, who are you calling burnt face, like seriously you're making it too easy.”

Wanda was watching as the two of them and started laughing. Wade looked at her and asked.

“Why is the currently damaged avenger laughing right now?” He asked, just being his usual self.

She didn't even think about the whole damaged avenger thing as she explained. “You two just remind me of my brother and I before he...passed away.” She said a little saddened at the thought but mostly happy because right now she was seeing her brother in Wade's attitude and that helped, a lot actually. They both stared at her and before Wade could say anything Ellie spoke up.

“God no, It's already hard enough having him around I don't want to think of him as related to me by blood.” She said with a sharp tongue but Wade was quick to answer.

“Jeez someone has been moody since their break up with Yukio.” Wade said coming closer to Ellie to pinch her cheeks like any grand parents would. That actually made Ellie stop talking and she just glared at him. He smiled wickedly at her and exited the room with a wave of the hand and a “Goodnight ladies”. 

Ellie looked at Wanda who was looking right back at her with a smile and none of them could actually figure out why Wanda was smiling. “Don't mind Wade, he's an ass.” Ellie said.

“Like I said, brother and sister” Wanda smile growing. The thought actually made Ellie smile but she was quite good at hiding it. Ellie yawned at this moment. Wanda chuckled.

“Looks like someone needs to sleep.” She said. “I guess I should go too”.

“You definitely should, being sleep deprived won't help you with training tomorrow.” Ellie said with a smirk only she could master.

“I guess it won't.” Wanda added laughing “Good night Sparky.” and she left the room after Ellie's “Goodnight Red.” reached her ears.

By the time Wanda reached her room, her smile had considerably grown. She couldn't stop thinking and as she was getting ready for bed, all she could hear were Wade's words: Break up with Yukio. She didn't know if the thought made her sad for Ellie or happy. But why would she be happy about that? It didn't make any sense. She felt something when it came to the fire girl but she couldn't think about what it was. She had had her share of relationships and hookups before any of this started but back then, she wasn't able to break the girl with her mind so she couldn't think about that anymore.

Ellie, on her part, was wondering why Wanda was smiling at her after hearing about Yukio. She could very much still have been thinking about her brother but somehow it felt different. She thought things would be awkward but it was quite the opposite. Something between them kind of shifted. Plus, Wanda had a nickname for her now, so how bad could it really be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 !!!!! Thoughts ? Emotions ?


	6. RED SPARKS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is helping Wanda with her emotions and her powers and things start to shift between them.

CHAPTER 6: RED SPARKS

Wanda woke up the next morning a smile on her face. She was actually content with the idea of getting up. And so she did. She woke up, the Avengers were all waiting for her by the time she made it out of her room and of course, Wanda's smile didn't go unnoticed by Natasha. Everyone headed downstairs for breakfast and Natasha decided to stay back with Wanda and walk a slower pace to be out of earshot.

“So what's up?” Natasha started casually.

“Nothing why?” Wanda asked. She wasn't used to this kind of questions, Natasha was a pretty direct woman especially with her.

“You're smiling a lot this morning.”

“I smile often.” Wanda said pretending to be offended but Natasha gave her a knowing look clearly saying: no you don't but she didn't push. She knew Wanda would talk eventually.

After breakfast, they did as usual: They trained. First together then Natasha and Wanda and they decided to stop around 3pm so that they could watch a movie like they used to. And they watched another one until they decided to take a break before the third one. It was around seven and dark would be there in a few hours. Wanda was on tea duty of course because she was the only one who was drinking it so she went to the kitchen and said she would bring snacks because, obviously, they weren't gonna eat a real meal tonight. Of course it was when she was thinking she hadn't seen Ellie all day that she decided to show up, same as last night, standing against the kitchen door.

“There you are, I was looking for you.” Ellie said but it seemed like she had been running to find her.

“Why is that? Missing me already?” Wanda smirked, she didn't know where that confidence came from but she certainly wasn't complaining. Pietro used to tell her to just chill and put on a confidence mask whenever she felt to shy to do something. 

“Maybe.” Ellie smirked right back at her and hers was actually the definition of confidence. “Busy?”

“Maybe.” and the game was starting to change the atmosphere of the room. “What do you have in mind?” Wanda asked genuinely curious about the answer.

“I may have something to help you clear your mind, maybe sleeping will be easier if you do.” Ellie said a bit unsure but excited enough so Wanda couldn't say no obviously.

“Okay, give me five minutes.” Wanda said. She made a plate with snacks and brought it to the Avengers but told them she wasn't staying for the third movie because something else came up. They all nodded and Natasha smiled at her knowingly but she ignored it and went back to the kitchen to find Ellie. The latest was still against the door waiting for Wanda when she finally came back.

“Okay, what do you have in mind?” Her voice sounding cheerful even though she didn't know why.

“Come with me.” And Ellie made sure Wanda was following her. 

They walked for about fifteen minutes more like ran really. Because of course Ellie had decided to race Wanda who was a terrible runner but decided to agree anyway. Of course she lost and they were both left laughing while trying to catch their breaths when they arrived. Ellie had led them to a far spot a little before the forest where a lot of trees where down and the ground looked as if a fire had just been stopped. 

“Where are we?” Wanda asked not recognizing the place and clearly wondering why they were here.

“My personal training spot.” Ellie said proudly. “I train here so I can lash out without hurting anyone and this is exactly why we're here.” She said with a smile on her lips.

“To lash out?” Wanda asked incredulously. 

“Yes Red, to lash out. I told you to clear your mind. To do so you need to allow yourself to actually feel what you're feeling right now. I saw you train with Natasha, you use a part of your emotions and you use it with precision on a single object which is good in combat but I'd like you to really acknoledge them right now. I want you to just feel them and let your powers speak for you.” Ellie explained.

Wanda looked really unsure right now so Ellie decided to add something.

“It's safe Red. I promise you won't hurt anyone.” She said putting a delicate hand on Wanda's shoulder and gave her a sweet smile she never gave anyone.

“I could hurt you.” Wanda said unable to meet Ellie's gaze.

“No you won't. I'll be behind you, safe distance I promise”. The last thing Ellie wanted was for Wanda to be scared. After all, the whole point of this was to make sure she felt better and more comfortable. 

Wanda was scared. There was no point in denying that but she felt like she should at least try given how much she actually needed it.

“Okay.” It was quiet and a bit unsure but Ellie would take what was given so she smiled at Wanda and backed off.

“You got this Red! Just...feel.” Ellie said from afar.

Wanda focused and faced the opposite direction Ellie was, meaning she was standing in front of still intact trees. Ellie was watching her. Wanda breathed and decided to take it slow. Ellie had become quiet. For Wanda to focus on her feelings, she figured it would be better if she acted as if she wasn't there at all.

Wanda tried. She didn't want to feel the pain but she figured she had to at some point. Her mind went back to the picture in the lab two days after they had arrived there and the reminder it was. She remembered feeling sadness because she never knew there was a place where she and Pietro could have gone after Striker. She felt sadness for the kids that were captured and she went deeper. She felt pain when she focused on what exactly those kids had to endure. What she had to endure. Red magic started coming out of her fingers, slowly, forming red swirls of energy but having her eyes closed she didn't see it, she just...let it happen. Then she wasn't just remembering she was living it again: The experiment. The shock collar they had put on her. She felt the electricity in her bones every time she even blinked the wrong way because her captors, those government agents, were afraid of her every move. Then she remembered why it all came to this. Tony had made them choose a side and locked her up, fearing she would go against him. She hadn't at first because she figured with political control she wouldn't hurt anyone again. Hurt someone. She saw them, the faces of these people after the explosion in Lagos that she felt responsible for, she saw the dust that was left after the destruction of Sokovia, her home land. Red swirls had become erratic at this point and Wanda was not only letting her powers out, she was letting her tears, her emotions. The ground as much as the trees started to tremble. 

She remembered the face of her parents before Tony's missile hit their home and took them away from her. And then she saw him. Pietro. She felt him fall to the ground. She felt him die. She felt a part of herself die with him. The only family she had left, the only person on earth who always stood by her. He had made her promise to be careful and to come back. She never thought of making him promise the same thing because he always did, no matter what, Pietro always came back to her running. But he wasn't running anymore. He wasn't breathing anymore. As she pictured his dead body in her mind. She lashed out. She lashed out in sadness, in anger, like the day she had lost him except that today she was grieving everything else that had happened. She screamed in pain and let go of everything she had inside. Everything she was feeling create such a powerful wave of red energy that fractures created themselves on the ground and all the trees she could see were destroyed by the impact. Everything around her screamed pain, she was letting the earth itself feel her pain and feeling that power, feeling the emotions as if they were a living thing through her powers lifted a weight inside of her. 

Ellie had backed off seeing how powerful the impact would be. But she watched from afar. She watched as red swirls were forming. She watched as they were getting erratic. She watched as Wanda was letting herself feel what must have been buried inside for a long time, red energy all around and with a power that she had never seen before and she couldn't help but be mesmerized by it. Wanda wasn't all smiles and sun, she was pain but she was trying to improve the world, she felt compassion for others, she feared but she was brave. And even though red swirls of energy began to destroy, all she could think of was that Wanda was just beautiful.

Wanda, remembering Ellie's presence, stopped the red energy so that it would come back to her. Afterward, she turned and looked at Ellie who was looking right back at her with so much intensity but wasn't saying a word which worried the scarlet witch.

“Did I hurt you?” Fear was evident in Wanda's voice. 

Ellie came back to reality at the sound of these words.

“What?” She asked incredulously. “Of course you didn't, I was just...nevermind. How are you feeling?” 

“Better.” She didn't know how to express how much better she was feeling right now, she felt sort of in a hype that she still hadn't come down of yet.

Ellie smiled at her. “Good.” she said and it was obvious that she meant it.

“Your turn now.” Wanda said smile spreading.

“What? Why?” Ellie asked. After all the main point of this was so that Wanda would let go of her pain not her. She didn't need it. Plus, it was getting dark, it must have been an hour since they left the mansion, people would worry. At least Wanda's people would.

“Because I want you to feel too.” The request was plain, quiet in a way, personal. Probably too personal if it wasn't Wanda asking. She had asked the girl to show her her deepest emotions, emotions she hadn't let anyone see, of course she couldn't say no when the same thing was asked of her. So she got up, Wanda smiled at her and suddenly, Wanda was the one watching from afar and Ellie was the one facing what was left of the trees. Of course she didn't need to focus as much as Wanda because she had always had her powers but she wanted this to be fair so she did. 

She brought her fists in front of her face and she focused. She didn't have as much as Wanda going on but the last few weeks had taken a toll on her. Her confusion about her sexuality and her coming out had just reminded her that she didn't really have anyone to come out to. She didn't have a family, she didn't have parents who cared for her. All she had was Colossus and despite her behavior, she was grateful to have him. And then there was Yukio. She had felt something for the girl and had thought it was love when mainly, it was a strong friendship and she felt like she had lost it by trying to see it in a different way. She had had Yukio as a best friend for so long that when she started questioning, she started questioning her friendship too and they had tried to make it work but it wasn't meant to be. Both of them had realized that they had made a mistake. Of course they cared deeply for one another, even now, being each other's first and having behaved like a family for so long before it all changed but it just made it worst. Now Ellie felt like she had lost the closest thing she had had to a family and she felt alone all the time. Now she was letting go, her eyes turning a bright orange and flames coming out of her entire body. She lashed out too. She detonated the area around herself and flames flew everywhere creating a line in the sky between what was the dark of the night and what was fire. What was Ellie. 

Wanda was standing there, mouth agape as she was lost in the beauty of it all. She didn't know what was in Ellie's mind but as Ellie calmed down and turned to face her and came to her, eyes still bright orange, she couldn't stop herself. Her eyes turned bright red at the sight, she felt them turn but she couldn't care less.

“That was...I mean you're...” She said in a low voice, stumbling on her words yet never loosing eye contact with the girl in front of her.

“Yeah...So are you.” Ellie simply said, smile on her lips and cheeks red. None of them breaking eye contact and as Ellie came closer to Wanda, the ground fractured. The fracture wasn't that big but it was enough to cause both girls to run back to the mansion. Once there, Wanda didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to feel or say but luckily for her, Ellie spoke up.

“Night Red.” and with such a smile on her lips, Wanda was at a loss for words.

“Night Sparky.” They both smiled at each other before going in their respective rooms for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so tell me what you think of it and what you like or don't like and everything, next chapter will be here soon. Kudis and comments are always answered. ;)


	7. BACK ON THE FIELD

Both of them woke up the next early morning smiling, unsure of what was happening but liking the proximity that was appearing between the two of them. They found each other over breakfast. No one was awake yet but Ellie was making coffee and the smell of it had Wanda go to the kitchen even though she hadn't planned on having anything before the others, she was curious to know who was up this early. Of course when she saw it was Ellie she had to go against the door and look at her the same way Ellie had the night before.

“You never sleep, do you Sparky?” Wanda said smirking.

Ellie looked up and smiled at her.

“You're one to talk, why are you up?” She said teasing but then her expression became more concerned, “Still having issues sleeping?” she asked carefully.

Wanda smiled, she definitely would need some time to get used to Ellie's concerned side.

“No, actually I hadn't slept like this in a while so thank you.” She said, genuine about her answer.

“Good.” Ellie said, her expression relaxing a bit. “So why are you up if it's not because of sleeping issues?”.

“Well, even though I slept well, I'm not used to sleeping a lot anyway so I figured I'll just go for a walk when I got curious about who was making coffee this early.” Wanda explained, smile never leaving her face where apparently it had decided to stay permanently.

“Wait, how did you know coffee was being made?” Ellie asked because the staircase leading to the rooms is not that close to the kitchen.

Wanda pointed her nose. “Good smiling skills. Pietro and I were always trying to guess what the other was cooking by the smell of it so it kind of became a habit you know. Plus, the smell of your coffee is really strong.” This time Ellie knew the smile on Wanda's face was because of the memories and it made her smile too because it's probably what she would have done if she had witnessed the memory herself and she found out something about Wanda too: her brother's name was Pietro. Wanda and Pietro, two beautiful names she thought to herself. 

“Well I'm impressed. And my coffee isn't that strong”. That made the both of them laugh.

“C'mon, I've never seen someone drink black coffee the way you do.” Full smirk coming back to Wanda's face before she added “Must go with the whole fire girl act.”

At that Ellie smirked too and got closer to Wanda who remained where she was, suddenly feeling warmer. That's when she saw Ellie's eyes turn orange. 

“Fire girl act? Is that so?” Ellie said, knowing all too well confidence games were her strong suit.

Wanda couldn't stop her eyes from turning bright red and lost herself for a second which, of course, caused Ellie's smirk to grow but she quickly regained her composure and leaned forward, eyes still red and facing Ellie's orange ones. Ellie seemed to be the one losing her composure and as she opened her mouth, now inches apart from Wanda's, Wanda took the cup of coffee that was behind Ellie and leaned back.  
“I just remembered Natasha likes her coffee the same way you do, you don't mind if I bring it to her right Sparky?” She looked between Ellie's eyes and her lips while talking. She didn't leave room for Ellie to answer as she was leaving the kitchen, cup in hand as she left a wordless Ellie behind her. 

Wanda smiled at herself and bit her lower lip while climbing the stairs. All she could think about was how she had left a speechless Ellie behind. She had had her share of games in her past but it wasn't like that, it wasn't that...intense. She arrived in front of Natasha's door in less than five minutes and she knocked twice. Of course she and Natasha were close but the latest was still one of the deadliest assassin in the world and didn't like people to enter her space uninvited so knocking was a matter of survival but for Wanda it was mostly a matter of respect more than fear, she knew Natasha wouldn't hurt her if she had a choice. She didn't wait for an answer though, she knew that if Natasha didn't want her in, she would have said no already so Wanda came in, knowing the Black Widow wasn't asleep. 

Nat was sitting by the window with a book, only a few people knew she liked to do that. She looked up and smiled at Wanda who closed the door behind her.

“Well well, look at who's crawling back now, traitor.” Natasha said laughing at her friend.

“You're not gonna let that slide are you? I left movie night earlier, how does that make me a traitor?” Wanda answered, knowing Nat was just messing with her.

“Ho but sweetheart, the fact that you left movie night is not what makes you a traitor.” Natasha said getting up from the window and moving closer to the bed offering Wanda a place to sit at the same time. “It's for who you did that makes you a traitor.” Nat said with her legendary Black Widow smile.

Wanda blushed and lowered her face which made Nat smile genuinely this time. Wanda looked back after a couple seconds.

“Is the coffee I'm bringing you will help change my status?” She said with the whole innocent act.

Nat looked at the black liquid in front of her and Wanda could almost see the stars in her eyes. She started grabbing the cup before stopping and looking at Wanda.

“Is it black?” She asked definitely hoping the answer would be yes so she could drink it already, especially with the smell reaching her nose.

“Ho I guarantee you it's black.” She answered with a smile remembering how she got it in the first place.

Natasha took a sip and immediately looked back at Wanda.

“Who made it?” She simply asked.

“What makes you think I'm not the one who made it?” Wanda said feigning offense.

“Wanda, you can't make coffee that good without me knowing about it.” She said arching an eyebrow.

“Alright, Ellie made it, I took it.” She said already knowing what was coming next.

“Ellie made it. And you took it. And she just let you?” Natasha asked fully smiling.

“Kinda?” Wanda's cheeks reddened and she looked at the floor and Natasha didn't push...yet.

“Well, her coffee is heaven so she's good in my books.” And she looked at Wanda to see her reaction. Of course Wanda blushed harder but when she met Natasha's gaze she had a huge smile on her face that even Nat hadn't witnessed so far so she smiled back at her. That's when the speakers in the hallways decided to shout an alert and an alarm went off. All the Avengers woke up, dressed up and went to the living room where Colossus, Wade and Ellie were waiting for them. Colossus spoke up first.

“Alright Avengers, you have all heard the alarm. Someone is causing chaos in a city nearby and the x-men's help is needed” 

“X-person.” Wade cut off but Colossus went back to what he was saying.

“Our help is needed but Yukio, Ralf and Luke are taking care of an other mission and Wade here, is joining them for backup, will you agree to join Negasonic and I?” 

It was hard for the Avengers to say no to the man who had offered them safety and food on the table so they all agreed without hesitation. Once in the plane, they changed into their Avengers suits and Natasha asked what was the situation so everyone listened carefully expecting Colossus to speak up but Ellie did.

“A man with special abilities we know nothing about yet has managed to rob a car shop and fight back two dozen of police officers in the blink of an eye. We're here to stop him and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else.”

Sam spoke up: “Looks like she speaks.” He said jokingly clearly trying to cut the tension in the air from the Avengers' first mission in a while.

“I'm doing my job bird guy, try to do yours.” Ellie said that a bit more aggressively than she intended but she wasn't a fan of these kind of comments.

“Right.” Sam said clearing his throat. 

It was the moment Steve chose to speak.

“What do you need us to do exactly?” He asked with his professional tone.

So Ellie explained them what the plan was. All they knew about the man was that his name was Jenkins and he was an ex-military working with five former soldiers and ten rotten cops but a lot of good cops were hurt trying to stop them. Steve and Sam's mission was to take care of those soldiers and rotten cops, Natasha's job was to fight Jenkins with Ellie and Colossus and Wanda had to extract the wounded agents that tried to stop Jenkins and his team and bring them to safety, no one wanting to risk damaging Wanda's shoulder again without knowing if it was needed. And Vision was staying in the ship, his abilities too...unknown to risk something without proper training. Everyone's job was clear. So, when they landed, Sam and Steve went right into the fight against Jenkins' team, Colossus and Wanda got down and Wanda followed Colossus to where the wounded cops had taken refuge and started helping them, giving first aid care for some while Natasha and Ellie left to find Jenkins.

Despite his team being in front of the car shop, Jenkins was inside, all the employees had ran away and he was contemplating his options. Steve and Sam fought to provide the girls with a way to enter the guarded shop and kept fighting after they did. Once inside, the girls saw Jenkins and when he saw them, he started running towards them and the three of them started fighting, Natasha's trainings helping them a lot against the clearly well trained man in front of them. 

Steve and Sam were outside fighting all fifteen-ish individuals trying to rip them apart. Something felt off to Steve, these men were strong, not as strong as he was but clearly prepared for a fight like this. Sam wasn't as strong as Steve but he was trained, fast and had his wings so he flew in the sky hoping to have the whole picture and charged in the direction of the soldiers and rotten cops. For a time, Steve and Sam had everything under control but their enemies were strong and used to fight for a large amount of time. As Sam prepared to fly once more, two of the soldiers grabbed one of his wings and tossed him against one of the cars behind Steve. Sam crashed and fell to the ground unconscious. There was no blood and Steve couldn't stop fighting. Natasha and Ellie heard the sound of Sam crushing against the car and Steve left alone. Nat hesitated, she looked at the door wanting to help Steve. Ellie could see Jenkins trying to catch his breath, she knew he was more physically tired than she was so she looked at Natasha who met her gaze and didn't hesitate.

“Go. I've got this.” So Natasha nodded and left. 

Steve and Natasha fought side by side and soon enough, everything was under control again, their enemies finally getting tired when faced to both the legendary Black Widow's training and Captain America's determination. 

Inside of the car shop, Ellie was holding Jenkins, he was out of breath and he looked done. But as her eyes turned orange and she started charging herself lightly knowing she could knock him out this way, Jenkins' eyes turned a dark blue and he smirked. Ellie's mind became black and she fell to her knees. Jenkins wasn't just an ex-military, he was a mutant like her, but more specifically, he was a mind breaker, a type of mutant able to infect people's minds by using their darkest fears and worst memories. Ellie wasn't prepared to that. She had never faced this kind of power despite Wanda living under the same roof, the girl had never used her power on her, she was afraid to. Ellie was on her knees, unable to move. Jenkins was showing her her true power, used on the ones she loves. She saw Colossus and his metallic body bent under the power of her rage, she saw Yukio, her former best friend, cold and dead, she saw Wade, powerless in front of his friends' death. 

Wanda, despite not being there, felt something, a power similar to hers, a mind reader and when she realized what it meant, she looked up and she saw Ellie through the glassed doors of the shop, on her knees, eyes orange in front of Jenkins and his dark blue eyes with a smirk on his face. Something twisted inside of her, she felt anger rising in her chest. Instead of fighting it like she used to, she let it fill her. She turned to Colossus who backed off when he saw her. 

“Go.” He simply managed to say.

And so she did. She walked toward the shop, eyes at their brightest. Cars started flying around as she approached. The remaining enemies Natasha and Steve were fighting got sent into the wall not far from them and were left unconscious. The glass representing the entry of the shop broke into pieces and she entered. She saw despair in Ellie's eyes and looked at Jenkins whose smirk faded as soon as he saw her. She stood between Ellie and him. Wanda's voice didn't sound at all like her. She was angry, she was disgusted at seeing a power like hers torn up someone she cared about again, destroy something...again. And she made sure her rage was being heard in her voice.

 

“Get out of her mind !” She screamed and red energy exploded from her fingers and Jenkins was sent flying against the cars at the back of the shop and was left unconscious with blood running down his face with the impact of the wave.

Everyone got inside the shop after that and saw Wanda calm down and Ellie, eyes still orange and lost in her mind. Wanda told them to take care of everyone and she'll try to help Ellie. Everyone nodded. And as Nat, Steve and Sam who was back to his senses were delivering Jenkins' team to the police, Colossus was delivering Jenkins to the proper authorities, the one that had taken care of Magneto when he went too far.

Wanda got on one knee and tried to reach Ellie.

“Ellie…” but she didn't answer. “Ellie...” still nothing. “C'mon Sparky, I need you to come back. It's over. Jenkins is gone. Do you hear me?” 

But Ellie wasn't really listening. She could hear Wanda's voice but it was faint and it was too far. Wanda hated what it meant. But she couldn't leave the girl like this. If a power similar to hers had caused this then hers would fix it. Her eyes turned bright red again and she put her hands on each side of Ellie's head. Red swirls came out of her fingers but they weren't driven by rage or by anger. Her purpose wasn't to hurt but to heal. And so she entered Ellie's mind and found her trapped in her own mind, in front of her biggest fear and she came closer. She focused and the images in Ellie's mind faded. Instead, images of them in the lab appeared, images of their talks, their training and walk at night, even the coffee from this morning. Everything appeared. Every positive memories with Ellie was being played in Ellie's mind and she repeated what she had said to her to the Ellie still on her knees in her mind.

“It's over Sparky. Jenkins is gone.” Ellie looked up at her.

“Are we?” Ellie started.

“Yes, we're in your mind. This...” Wanda said showing the space against Ellie were her friends were laying a minute ago “wasn't real. Everyone is waiting for you, come back with me.” Wanda said calmly trying not to show her worry. She knew what happened to people who stayed stuck in their minds, they never came back to reality, never woke up. So she gave Ellie her hand. 

Ellie repeated the words. “It wasn't real.” and Wanda said them again. “It wasn't real.” Ellie stood up and slowly took Wanda's hand. 

Wanda opened her eyes first, still red. And then, Ellie did. Wanda smiled at her. “Welcome back.” Ellie looked around her. She was in the car shop, she saw the Avengers and Colossus taking care of the situation outside and saw that the fight was over. She locked eyes with Wanda, her eyes were red and hers were still orange. They both closed their eyes at the intensity and when they opened them again, they were back to their respective colors. 

“Thank you Wanda.” Ellie's sentence was plain, full of things she didn't know how to say but Wanda knew. She knew Ellie was grateful beyond words so she just nodded. “I would say anytime but I'm kind of hoping it won't happen again.” She said and Ellie laughed at that.

“C'mon, time to go back.” Wanda said and they left the shop. Everyone was waiting for them and they returned to the ship. No one asked Ellie anything. After all, most of the Avengers knew what it felt like to have your mind played with from when Wanda was with Ultron and they didn't want to talk about it either. So the flight back home was quiet expect for Colossus thanking everyone for helping with the situation. Wanda sat close to Ellie for moral support but remained quiet, the worry she had felt for Ellie consuming her until, finally, they landed on the mansion's field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was, I believe, a necessary move before they get to some emotional talks that will lead to more, you'll figure it out soon hehe ;)


	8. TIME TO TALK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so after the fight with the Avengers and the X-people, Wanda has to face some fears of her own regarding her powers and Ellie and it won't be easy BUT I feel like this is a major step...just saying...but who am I to know right ? ;)

CHAPTER 8: TIME TO TALK

Wanda and the others hadn't said a word during the flight so of course, Ellie expected her to talk once they landed. But she didn't. When they arrived at the mansion, Yukio and the others hadn't returned yet but they were on their way back. Colossus had told everyone to rest and take the rest of the day off which they did. Ellie tried to stop Wanda on her way to her room because it was odd for her not to say a word to her and look so...far away.

“Are you okay?” Ellie asked obviously concerned.

“Yeah I am, I should be the one asking you that.” Wanda stated but her words seemed as distant as she looked.

“You look off Red, what's wrong?” Ellie asked.

And so Wanda stopped in her tracks and the both of them were face to face in the middle of the stairs. 

“Why were you alone Ellie?” Wanda asked looking upset.

“Sam got hurt, Natasha wanted to help Steve and I told her to go. I thought I had everything under control.” She hated having to explain her choices in mission but she didn't understand why Wanda was upset right now.

“You shouldn't have. Steve can handle himself Ellie. You never face an enemy with unknown powers on your own!” Wanda's voice grew loud and angry.

“It was my decision to take Wanda! No one could have planned what happened and everything is fine now, why are you being like this?” Ellie said obviously getting upset.

Wanda snapped.

“Why am I being like this?” She almost screamed as she talked to Ellie which wasn't her at all. “You have no idea what could have happened Ellie! If you had stayed just a bit longer in this state, even I wouldn't have been able to get you to come back. All of that would never have happened if you hadn't told Natasha to go. She knows the signs indicating such an attack and she would have never left you if you hadn't told her to!” Wanda lost her temper a bit and was moving a lot as she spoke. 

Ellie hated having her decisions questioned like this.

“I'm not the Black Widow but I'm capable of taking care of myself Wanda.” Her voice was cold as she spoke. 

Wanda couldn't believe how Ellie didn't see the gravity of the situation.

“You don't get it do you? This is not about pride Ellie, Jenkins could have ruined you!” She screamed, arms in the air as she did so.

“You don't know that! You don't know me that well!” It was Ellie's turn to snap.

Wanda froze for a moment. She looked at Ellie and her words weren't angry anymore, they were sad.

“Maybe not. But I know me.” She stated and left, going straight to the hallway the Avengers stayed.

Ellie didn't have time to answer and she was processing what Wanda had said. How did the fact that Wanda knew herself had anything to do with what happened to Jenkins? She didn't know and she was too upset to think about it so she went to her training spot, hoping to clear her mind.

As Wanda got closer to her room, Natasha got out of hers and she looked straight at Wanda.

“What was that about?” She asked knowing there was no point in being subtle about this with Wanda.

“I guess you heard.” Wanda said looking at the ground and kicking the floor a bit, but that wasn't really a question.

“I did, come.” Natasha invited Wanda into her room and they both sat on the bed.

“Why were you yelling Wanda? It doesn't sound like you.” Natasha started after a few minutes of quiet and seeing Wanda wouldn't make the fist move.

“I thought you heard.” Wanda simply said.

“I heard you yelling, I didn't want to intrude though so I backed off and waited for you to come back.” 

Wanda smiled at Natasha's concern but her smile quickly faded and she met Natasha's gaze.

“I just...I snapped… How could she be so reckless Nat?” She said starting to feel her voice tremble with sadness.

The Black Widow gave her a gentle smile.

“Wanda, she wasn't reckless and deep down you know it. She was reacting to a change in the mission, we used to do it all the time.” Natasha said calmly knowing that this wasn't about Ellie's attitude at all.

“But she shouldn't have let you go. There were other options.” Wanda said sadness evident in her eyes.

“Which options Wanda? Steve needed back up and we thought we had Jenkins.” Natasha tried, knowing that if she could show her friend how this wasn't a matter of logic, they could focus on the real issue at hand here.

“But we don't underestimate our enemies, we stay in pairs.” Wanda said trying to remain on the logical path she had created in her mind.

“C'mon Wanda, how many times did we actually respecte that rule? Things change in battle. Plans don't last long. Things like this happen and they happen often in our line of work. You know that more than anyone.” 

Natasha had a point there. Wanda knew it. She knew deep down that Ellie was proud but not reckless. She wouldn't take unnecessary risks as Wanda insinuated she would and no one could have had predicted what happened. A tear left Wanda's eye and Natasha wiped it away.

“Don't cry little witch. You just got scared for her and didn't know how to handle it. It's normal Wanda and I'm sure she'll understand.” Natasha told her reassuringly.

“It's not just that Nat, she wasn't just hurt in battle, her mind was toyed with. A telepath did that to her Nat.” Wanda said, tears threatening to fall.

Natasha put her hand on Wanda's shoulder. 

“Yes Wanda, a telepath, not you.” Nat said knowing Wanda felt responsible, her relation with her powers being more complex than Nat could understand.

“But it could have been me. It could have so easily been me.” She said in a quiet voice and looking at the floor once more.

“But it wasn't Wanda, it was Jenkins.” Natasha couldn't bear seeing Wanda like this after she was the one that saved the day. “Jenkins entered her mind but you handle that. You pushed him away and protected her from further damage. You got her back Wanda and you saved the day so stop blaming yourself. You didn't do anything wrong you hear me? You did nothing wrong.” 

Wanda looked up at her and smiled weakly. Natasha arched an eyebrow waiting for a confirmation that Wanda understood that she hadn't done anything wrong. And the latest eventually nodded.

“Thanks Nat.” 

“You're welcome. Maybe you should go and apologize to the girl now.” Natasha smiled wildly at the sound of her own statement. 

“You're unbelievable.” Wanda laughed “but you're also right. I'm gonna go find her now.” she said with a smile and determination showing on her face.

“You do that.” Natasha smiled at her. She was happy to be able to know the Scarlet Witch that much. Wanda didn't know it but every time Natasha was helping her with her struggles, she was helping herself and healed a tiny piece of herself. 

Ellie was training at her usual spot that she had shared with Wanda not so long ago, letting all of her frustration out with little yet powerful waves of fire. She felt calmer for a time. She couldn't stop thinking about Wanda's reaction. Why did she react like this? How did she get rid of Jenkins so fast? She was sure the others were too busy to come to her and she felt Jenkins' power yet Wanda seemed to have taken care of him in a matter of seconds. She couldn't understand any of it or even how Wanda knew she needed help and why was she that upset again? She grew frustrated again but as she was charging herself once more to let it out, she heard Wanda's voice behind her.

“Hey.” Wanda said quietly. She didn't know if Ellie was still mad or not but she felt like she was.

Ellie turned around, her eyes dark orange with frustration and the use of her powers. She didn't say a word expecting Wanda to get mad again so Wanda spoke again.

“I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to lash out like that, specially not on you. That was uncalled for.”  
Ellie clearly didn't expect that. Her eyes went back to their brown selves. 

“Care to explain more now?” So Ellie was talking. That was progress in Wanda's book.

“When Jenkins entered your mind, I felt his power.” She paused. ''It felt like I was the one using it and then I saw you and I saw what he was doing to you with a power that is also a part of me and I...I just couldn't.” Emotion was clear in Wanda's voice and Ellie finally understood.

“You were scared because you saw yourself in him.” It wasn't a question Ellie was asking. She was stating it but Wanda decided to answer anyway.

“I was him Ellie… My brother and I were on the wrong side of this whole hero thing not so long ago and I've used my powers on the Avengers. I broke into their minds and did the same things Jenkins did to you.” She couldn't face Ellie as she spoke. The meeting with Jenkins reminded her of the pain she had caused when fighting for Ultron and the shame and disgust she felt at the time for what she had done. But Ellie wasn't about to let her feel like this.

“Red, I know you don't know that but before Colossus and I met, I wasn't good. The things Jenkins showed me? The things you saw in my mind?” She paused and breathed hard. Emotional talks were definitely not her thing. “It hurt because not so long ago, I would have been able to cause that much pain without even thinking about the consequences. I have. And my power comes from anger, at least that's where I always go to use it and I know that gives me hell of temper and it's really hard to master but I know I'm not the same person today and obviously you're not either.” Ellie told her with a reassuring yet firm smile.

“How can you be sure of that?” Wanda asked.

“Because you didn't hesitate to face him for me even though he could have attacked you.” Ellie said coming closer to Wanda.

“My mind can't be entered, benefits of being a telepath.” Wanda said smiling at Ellie who returned her smile.

“Maybe, but he was also an ex-military with impressive fighting skills.” Ellie said knowing that probably didn't even cross Wanda's mind at the moment because if roles were reversed, she wouldn't have thought of it either.

“Yeah, I didn't think about that.” They both laughed at that. And as Ellie got closer to Wanda, she didn't hesitate this time. She put her hand on Wanda's cheek. Wanda felt the warmth coming from it and she smiled at the fire girl in front of her while closing her eyes finding comfort in Ellie's touch. They stopped smiling and Ellie looked deeply in Wanda's eyes, the girl who put herself in harm's way because she wanted to protect her. Of course Wanda couldn't tore her eyes from the ones in front of her either.

“That's my whole point.” Ellie said drawing her hand back but still smiling and looking at Wanda. “I think today was a long day for everyone.” Ellie started suddenly feeling self conscious about their proximity. She wasn't the shy type usually but it appeared a lot of things were different around the scarlet witch.

“Right, We should sleep I guess.” Wanda said guessing it was what Ellie was trying to say.

“Well I was going to suggest a game night but sure if you want to sleep I understand.” Ellie said looking a bit disappointed.

“What? No...I mean I thought you wanted to sleep. Game night sounds good.” Wanda said smile fully spread on her face and they both returned to the mansion not without laughs along the way and small talks about the upcoming game night. Once there, they parted ways and agreed to meet an hour later so they could have time to shower and try to find other players among the people presently in the mansion.

Wanda couldn't stop the smile spreading on her face as she was thinking about the night's events, the fight with Ellie wasn't her best memory but the making up part was the reason behind her smile. The way Ellie comforted her, the way she could still feel her hand on her skin. She wondered a bit about the lingering look they shared as she couldn't quite make sense of it. Ellie's brown eyes on her were as mesmerizing as her yellow ones and Wanda couldn't look away. If she wasn't so used to listening to everything without thinking about it, she probably wouldn't have heard Ellie when she spoke after that. And Ellie suggesting a game night meant she probably wanted to spend time with Wanda as much as the witch wanted to herself and that only caused Wanda's smile to grow wider.

Of course Nat's room is where Wanda found herself once showered. She's always the first person Wanda goes to to talk and has been for a while now. She guesses that's what close friends are for even though the only one she ever truly had was Pietro. She knocked twice before entering. The loose shirt or even the yoga pants Wanda never wore yet find herself wearing tonight could have been what caught her curiosity yet the smile on her friend's lips was what she wanted to know about. So, as she stepped further out her bathroom door, she decided to ask the issue directly. Even though subtlety was one of the many Black Widow's forte, she didn't need it with Wanda, they had learnt to trust each other and openly talk to each other since their first training sessions months ago.

“What's the smile for?” She asked, herself smiling because the last time she had talked to her friend, she was on her way to apologize to Ellie. Judging from Wanda's expression it must have gone well.

“Ellie and I sorted things out” Wanda said casually as if that was the bottom line and the only reason behind her suddenly enlighten mood. Of course Natasha wasn't buying it.

“And ?” She asked expectantly.

“What do you mean and ?” Wanda asked.

Natasha raised her eyebrow at her. Of course Natasha would notice. She was the one who knew her more than anyone now so Nat waited and Wanda eventually gave in and sat on the edge of the bed as her friend joined her.

“Alright. Ellie and I, we had a talk, a good one. And after that something kind of changed.” Wanda started to explain.

“What do you mean things changed?” 

And so Wanda told her about their talk and the way they laughed until Ellie's hand found its way to Wanda's cheek. Until their eyes locked on one another. And until game night just became a thing. Natasha listened carefully. Of course she did and as she let each detail print itself into her mind, she knew her friend felt something she barely started to question and obviously she needed a push. Natasha thought about game night. Maybe that could be the push she needed and as she nodded making her friend understand she had listened and was happy everything went well, an idea popped into her mind and a smirk crept up her lips. It was time for Wanda and Ellie to figure things out so before Wanda even had time to ask, Natasha said joyful. 

“I'm in, let's get the boys!” 

About ten minutes later, Steve, Sam and Vision walked into the living room with Nat and Wanda where Colossus and Ellie were talking. They turned around when they heard them arrive. Everyone seemed ready to chill after today. Sam was the first one to speak up.

“Let's begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I want things to move a bit, the next chapter is about bringing them closer in a different way, we've seen them get closer emotionally but there are other things to explore, don't hesitate to tell me what you may like, I didn't start working on it yet and despite having a general idea about what I want to do and the context and a few details but I'm looking for more...see you soon ;)


	9. GAME NIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helllllooo, sorry for the delay guys, a lot of things happened.
> 
> Things finally change in this chapter (yes, about time)  
> So here you go, hope you enjoy !!!

CHAPTER 9: GAME NIGHT

 

So, The Avengers, Colossus and Ellie were all in the living room smiling at Sam's statement. “Let's begin!” The man had said. And begin they did.

As it was night time, they couldn't really do anything outside and of course as they were debating on what they were to play, the boys wanted to arm wrestle which ended up in Vision, who just appeared out of nowhere, not playing after he won every single challenge the other ones threw at him including winning against Colossus. So as Steve, Sam and Colossus were playing Natasha had stated that gender separations were pointless and she beat everyone but Steve. Both Wanda and Ellie beat everyone using their powers which of course ended up in them being cast out of the game for what was considered cheating but no-one took it really seriously as they were all laughing at Ellie beating the hell out of Colossus using fire against metal. The older man had of course tried to dissuade Ellie from using them, but they were no way in hell Ellie was letting Colossus win when Wanda was obviously very intrigued at who was gonna win. 

Vision asked to challenge Wanda at that moment. She looked up at him and then at everyone because she wasn't used to being on the spotlight like that and she felt nervous about that. She looked at Natasha for support who smiled and nodded for her to accept. Then, she looked at Ellie.

“C'mon Red, I want to see you win.” Ellie said smirking which made Wanda blush but she kept her gaze directed at Ellie. 

Natasha watched their interaction very closely with a smile on her lips, clearly she had a mission tonight and those two were her target.

“Alright.” Wanda replied. “I'll do it.” And then, she tore her gaze away from Ellie long enough to look at Vision so that he would get ready. 

They both went at each side of the tiny table which was being used as the arm wrestling support. Vision wasn't very worried. He had beaten everyone without even trying and despite knowing Wanda was powerful, he didn't believe she was powerful enough to win against the guy who managed to lift Thor's hammer. He put his mostly bionic arm on the table and waited for Wanda to join.

Wanda got ready, looked at Vision and they started to arm wrestle. At first Vision seemed to win as Wanda's arm was slowly falling to the side but then, she glanced at Ellie who was still smirking at her which didn't help reduce the red color spreading on Wanda's face. Ellie's eyes turned orange with provocation and Wanda's eyes reacted instinctively, they turned red which not only made Ellie's smirk grow but Wanda smile and Vision's arm was down in less than a second with his side of the table broken with the impact. 

Hearing the impact Wanda looked right back at Vision and realized what happened. Vision held his arm in his other arm as to inspect it.

Sam came closer to Wanda with a smile on his lips. “I knew you'd win, I bet on you you know?”  
“Really, I could have sworn you said the exact opposite five minutes ago.” Steve said smirking. Sam glared at him but Steve couldn't care less.

Wanda was smiling at the two men when she saw little pieces that used to be a part of the tiny table seconds ago spread on the floor.

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry Vision, have I hurt you, are you okay?” She asked panic evident in her eyes and voice. Everyone around them looked at Vision who looked back at Wanda.

“Oh no Wanda it's okay.” He said smiling. “I'm just surprised, I didn't expect you to win. Your power is impressive and I must admit, you eyes are mesmerizing, very beautiful.” He said looking at her in a flirty way, if it's even possible.

“Thanks?” She said but her smile was replaced with an awkwardness everyone could feel and Ellie lost her smile the moment Vision complimented Wanda. She didn't like how uncomfortable Wanda looked right now and decided to change that but Steve was the first one to talk.

“Right, Vision would you like to play chess with Colossus, Sam and I, maybe we can beat you at that?” Steve suggested trying to cut the tension in the air.

“It's okay I think I'd like to stay with Wanda a bit.” Vision replied smiling at Steve and Wanda. 

The latest was starting to feel and look uncomfortable so she looked at Nat, her eyes asking her to help right now.

 

“Actually.” Nat said. “I think us girls could use some time to get to know each other over the nice pool table I can see.” She looked at Steve for support and pointed at the pool table at the other end of the room.

“I think that's a great idea, you girls have fun, Vision?” Steve said.

Vision nodded a bit sadly but decided to accept.

“Alright, see you later Wanda.”

Wanda sighed and smiled at Nat and the three girls went in the direction of the pool table, Natasha already excited, this being her favorite game ever as the girls found out.

As they approached the pool table, Natasha was taking big steps. She used to play all the time back at the Avengers tower and despite the reminder being a bit sad, she was mostly excited to play again.

“I'll go first.” She said happily preparing the table and giving the sticks to everyone.

“I'll go second.” Ellie replied. She lives there, no way in hell she was letting the Black Widow, even legendary, steal her title. The two of them looked at each other smiling at the competition ahead.

“I'll just stand there and watch.” Wanda said quietly.

At that both Natasha and Ellie looked at her incredulously. 

“Hell no, little witch, you're playing.” Nat said, then she looked more intensively at her. “And no powers.”

 

“And I want to see you play too, maybe there's finally one thing you're not perfect at.” Ellie said smirking at Wanda.

Natasha couldn't believe, watching their interaction, that the two girls were that oblivious. They were obviously flirting and just needed a little push. Of course she was more than happy to deliver.

“Okay.” Wanda said blushing. “But I guarantee you I can't play this thing.”

Knowing Wanda was a real beginner they decided to take it slow for ta bit meaning instead of keep playing if they entered a ball into a hole they would the next person play so that Wanda could learn.

And so they started playing. Nat broke the game and doing so managed to put her first ball in the corner hole smirking already.

“Impressive.” Ellie told her. “My turn now.” She managed to put a ball in the middle left hole and smirked too.

Wanda was feeling really nervous. The only time she had played was back in Sokovia in a lame bar where she had tried to impress a girl and not only it didn't work but Pietro had never let her hear the end of it.

“Your turn little witch.” Nat said to Wanda.

She tried to do something, she really did. But even without being distracted she just was too bad at it. Her hands were trembling, using her powers was an instinctive move and she had to focus in order not to use them and this wasn't an easy thing to do, hence her hands trembling. She missed her target entirely and felt quite embarrassed.

“Here, told you I sucked at this thing.” She said frustrated already.

Both Nat and Ellie were smiling and before Natasha could speak, Ellie walked slowly towards Wanda, still smiling.

“I saw your hands, if you manage to keep them steady you should be just fine.” She replied reassuringly. May I show you?” She asked moving her hand forward to put it on Wanda's arm.

“Cause that's not cliché at all.” Wanda replied and the three of them started laughing.

“Alright Red, if you don't want my advice...” Ellie said still half laughing and pretending to go back to where she was.

“No no I'm messing with you. Show me please.” This time, her words were soft and she looked at Ellie with pure kindness. Of course Ellie felt it so she smiled.

She went behind Wanda and placed her hand on Wanda's to show her how to hold the stick. As Ellie's lips were next to Wanda's ear, she was able to feel every single breath Ellie took.

“Focus on the ball, not on your powers, not on us, just on the distance between you and your target.” 

Ellie was talking and Wanda listened, she really did but her lips were so close and Ellie's hand was still on hers. Her eyes turned red at the feeling of it all and she couldn't help taking a long breath while automatically trying to see Ellie's lips. Natasha saw it. Ellie felt it.

“Focus Red.” She told Wanda while smirking. And so she did. She closed her eyes, breathed hard and opened them again, as green as ever. She visualized what she wanted to do and moved her arm. The ball was sent directly into the hole at the left corner at the other side of the table. Ellie stood back up, taking her hand off of Wanda's who missed the contact immediately.

“Well done.” Natasha said. “But I'll still beat your asses you know that right?” Natasha said smirking.

“We'll see about that.” Ellie replied. “Wanda here seems to have become quite good.” Ellie said. This time Wanda turned around to face her but the color of her cheeks showed how shy she felt right now.

“Nicely done Red.” Ellie said smiling.

Wanda blushed. She wanted to say something but what could she say? 

“Thank you. But it's mostly thanks to you.” She decided that's really all she could go with. 

They both smiled at each other.

“Are you two love birds done? This thing isn't gonna win itself.” Nat said from the other side of the table. 

Both Ellie and Wanda blushed at that and lowered their heads. Nat, on the other hand was quite satisfied with her statement. She still had a mission with these two.

That's when everyone heard the door being opened.

“Hi everyone!”

Yukio was home. Which meant Ralf, Luke and Wade were home too and hearing how cheerful Yukio's voice was, the mission had gone well. The newly arrived inhabitants of the mansion walked in the living room first, where the boys were.

“Hi!” Yukio said, a full smile spread on her lips. Of course this smile was contagious so everyone smiled back and waved. 

“I am guessing the mission went well.” Colossus said.

Ralf arrived right behind Yukio.

“Of course it did boss, all fixed but please let's never go back in a church, these places are...” Ralf began.

“Creepy.” Luke finished for him. “Who would have thought bad guys could disguise as priests?”

“Everyone? Helloooo does any one of you actually watch movies?” Wade asked. “Seriously guys, what would you have done if I hadn't arrived. Metal guy, I don't know what you teach them.” He said looking at Colossus.

“Respect, discipline, responsibility, cour...” Colossus started.

“Yeah yeah boring.” Wade cut him off. “Are the girls actually playing pool while you guys are doing...why the hell are you even playing chess? You know what I don't wanna know, you all need to get laid.” Wade stated.

That's when Yukio saw how close and smily Ellie and Wanda were being next to the pool table. Of course no one else noticed and no one paid attention to Yukio's reaction as they all started to talk with one another about the mission or about game night but Yukio lost her smile. Wade walked towards the girls so she decided to follow.

“Hello weirdos.” He greeted.

“Hi Wade.” said Wanda with a smile.

“Hey.” Natasha greeted back.

“Of course you couldn't just stay out of here longer.” Ellie replied.

“I'm happy to see you too kiddo, I missed you so much.” He said feigning drama with a hand on his heart.

Ellie rolled her eyes at that and it actually made Natasha and Wanda smile and look at each other.

That's when Yukio spoke up.

“Hi, what are you doing?” She asked looking a bit nervous.

“Pool.” Ellie replied.

“Actually I was playing pool while Ellie was trying to teach Wanda.” Natasha said smirking which caused Wanda's cheeks to redden again. 

“I'm not that bad.” Wanda tried to defend herself.

“Of course you're not.” Ellie said looking at Wanda. “I think you're becoming really good actually, I'm quite impressed.” She said sincerely.

Wanda smiled as she looked at Ellie. She couldn't stop looking at the girl's eyes lately. Brown or orange they were beautiful, mesmerizing. But it wasn't just about her eyes, Wanda liked everything about Ellie, her eyes, her confidence, her smile and definitely her lips. She knew it before she could even hear her whisper in her ear.

Yukio just stared at the two. She felt anger. She knew Ellie and her weren't made to be but seeing her with Wanda like this. She felt jealousy. Seeing Ellie smile like she never smiled, even with her and seeing Wanda smile back at her with that look. She just couldn't. She wasn't a jealous person and she wasn't mean but she couldn't stop herself from believing Wanda was being a hypocrite, Yukio had helped her and now she was here obviously having something with Ellie right in front of her. She barely moved her fingers and a spark of electricity appeared between Wanda and Ellie's faces forcing them to step back from each other a bit.

Wanda backed off against the pool table in shock.

“What the hell Yukio?” Ellie said looking angrily at Yukio.

“What, there was a spark wasn't it? I just shed a light on it.” Yukio replied between gritted teeth.

“You're so full of crap Yukio.” 

“Obviously so are you Ellie.” Yukio said still looking mad.

Ellie didn't know what that was about but she didn't like the turn of events. The boys having heard the sound of people arguing came to join the girls and Wade at the pool table.

“What's happening?” Steve asked looking at two angry Ellie and Yukio and a speechless Wanda.

Wanda, her back against the pool table, was indeed speechless. She didn't understand what was happening and she couldn't hear anything around her. She couldn't hear Ellie and Yukio arguing, she couldn't hear Natasha who was starting to call her name to make sure she was okay, she couldn't see Steve and the others who had just arrived. All she could see was the electricity in front of her eyes seconds ago. All she could feel was the heat coming from it and she was there again. The electricity around her neck. The heat after every shock. On her knees, afraid of breathing. And she saw them again, Tony, the government agents in the bunker in the middle of the ocean. Her eyes turned dark red, she wasn't shy, she wasn't blushing, she wasn't even smiling anymore, she was seeing red and everyone could see it in her eyes.

She walked towards Yukio, red swirls coming out of her fingers, rage filling her eyes and heavy breaths coming out of her. Yukio backed off seeing her arrive like this. 

“Red?” Ellie asked but Wanda couldn't hear her. Steve tried to talk to her and put his hand on her shoulder but he was sent flying across the room. That's when Natasha moved. She stood in front of Wanda. Of course she didn't need to talk to Wanda to know what was going on in her head. She herself had known countless of these episodes after all the traumatic events she had to go through and despite not telling everyone, she often needed to sleep with her hands tied up to prevent hurting someone, sometimes even now. So she stood up between Wanda and Yukio, not touching the red eyes women knowing very well Wanda couldn't tell the difference between reality and what was going on in her mind right now.

Wanda wasn't seeing Yukio, she wasn't seeing anyone but those agents right now. The slight difference being she felt like she could use her powers against them now and she wanted to. She wanted to see them hurt. She wanted them to feel what they made her feel.

“Wanda.” Nat started. “Wanda, it's me Natasha. I need you to come back to me little witch.”

Wanda stopped in her tracks, obviously a part of her was listening but she still looked ready to attack. Everyone was watching their interaction. Steve was back on his feet but decided against round two. Obviously Natasha was being more effective right now. 

“You're not in the bunker anymore.” she whispered only for Wanda to hear even though Ellie and Yukio were close enough to hear unlike the others.

“She's not them, I'm gonna need you to come back to me. Come back to us.” She told Wanda still whispering but looking at Ellie at the end of her sentence.

 

That's when Wanda saw her. She saw Nat, she turned her head and saw Ellie and she realized where she was and mostly who she was there with. The red energy went back inside her body. She closed her eyes and opened them again, green having replaced red. She took a minute to fully regain her senses.

“Are you okay Wanda?” Steve asked concerned.

“Yeah I think so.” She looked at Yukio. “I'm sorry. I don't know what happened.” She apologized to the pink-haired girl but she had heard what Natasha had whispered and despite not knowing what it fully meant she could see she had crossed a line.

“I'm the one who's sorry. I was being childish and you didn't deserve this, you didn't do anything.” She lowered her head feeling embarrassed and stupid seeing how she had caused a traumatic episode to a girl that had never really done nothing but help her.

“Don't ever do something like that again. It's your only warning.” Natasha said bitterly looking at Yukio like she would look at an enemy which made the other girl look at the floor even more embarrassed.

“I think it is time for everyone to go to sleep, the night has been long for everyone.” Colossus spoke up hoping sleep would ease the tensions. Everyone nodded and went back to their respective rooms, Wanda first. Natasha had tried to go after her but Wanda told her she wasn't feeling like talking right now but she promised to do so later knowing Natasha was just worried about her friend. Once everyone was back in their respective rooms, Wanda heard a knock on the door and of course she thought it was Natasha but when she opened the door, Ellie was standing in front of her.

“Hey Red.”

“Hey Sparky.” Wanda replied smiling weakly. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked.

“I wanted to apologize for tonight.” Ellie said genuinely.

She invited Ellie to sit on her bed and sat next to her.

“You have nothing to apologize for, you didn't do anything and I was out of line, I shouldn't have reacted this way even given...everything.” Wanda explained.

“No, you had every right and Yukio wouldn't have done that if it wasn't for me.” Ellie started. “I went to talk to her about her stupid behavior and it's all my fault.”

“How can it be your fault?” Wanda asked.

Ellie hesitated before answering but did it anyway.

“She did it out of jealousy.” Ellie tried, hoping it would be explanation enough but Wanda looked confused so she decided to explain more.

“Jealousy over how I was looking at you...” She paused “How I was being with you.” Ellie said looking at the ground.

“How do you look at me?” Wanda asked.

Ellie looked up at her again and let her feelings show, when she did her eyes were bright orange, as beautiful as the sunset, Wanda thought, as if all the most beautiful types of orange had merged into one to become this color she was looking at right now. Her eyes reacted as if on autopilot and became bright red. Not dark as they were minutes ago when faced to Yukio but as bright as they were the first time Ellie's hand found its way to Wanda's cheek. As bright as they were when Wanda had joined Ellie in the early morning only to leave a speechless Ellie behind after taking her coffee but mostly, they were as bright as the first time Wanda saw Ellie's eyes turn during their first breakfast, the first time they ever betrayed her by showing what she was feeling. And they were doing it right now, orange looking into bright red. 

Ellie's eyes went to Wanda's lips and back to her eyes. 

“Like you're the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on. She answered, more honest than she had been in a long time.

She had never said anything so deep or sincere and felt vulnerable doing so but she honestly didn't know what else to say. It was what she was feeling and she had to say it. She didn't mind being a bitch to everyone but she couldn't with Wanda because she couldn't pretend with her. Every time Wanda looked at her, smiled at her, laughed with her she couldn't. She couldn't when she first saw her wounded, she couldn't in the lab or when she watched her use her powers. She just couldn't pretend with her and mostly she didn't want to.

She put her hand on Wanda's cheeks the way she had a few nights ago but she didn't hesitate this time. She leaned forward, slowly, making sure Wanda wasn't moving away before doing anything and when she saw Wanda's red eyes looking at her the way she herself was looking at the scarlet witch she closed the gap. She was kissing Wanda. At first Wanda wasn't sure this was happening but she let herself feel. At first it was soft, gentle, but as they kissed each other, Wanda felt all the things she was feeling for Ellie consume her, she let go as the fire girl had taught her. The kiss grew more passionate, hungrier to taste, to feel as Wanda's hand went behind Ellie's neck to deepen it which made both Wanda and Ellie smile in the kiss they definitely had been dying to have, and nothing was stopping them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo that was chapter 9, next chapter is being written right now!!!!!!!!!! with a "surprise" waiting for you. Tell me what you thought of the chapter, what you'd like to see, what you didn't like etc etc 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated,
> 
> \- love ;)


	10. LETTING GO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUUUUUUUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't judge too much I was extremely nervous to write it so I kept it more or less simple but I'm done with this chapter so I will update asap. kisses ;) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always apreciated I'd like to have your thoughts and emotions on this fic to improve for the next ones (many ideas are bubbling right now).

CHAPTER 10: LETTING GO

And so they were kissing. 

Ellie had made the first move but none of them actually cared right now. Wanda was giving as much as she was taking and the fire girl couldn't show how much she appreciated it with words. She was breathless and so was Wanda so it's only after five minutes that they stopped for air.

“Wanda...” Ellie said with pleading eyes, mouth agape and unable to stop herself from looking at Wanda's lips.

She probably should have apologized but she wasn't sorry. She wanted to tell her she really liked her and she couldn't pretend anymore because all she had been craving since they met was her, her lips. The constant flirting was one thing but the intensity of their interactions, that was something else entirely. She wanted to tell her that she understood her and wanted to see what could happen with them. She didn't know how to say it so she just leaned forward once more to kiss Wanda again.

As the kiss deepened again things got intense. Ellie was the one that deepened it this time, she wanted to taste and feel all of Wanda, the wooden smell her perfume was filling the air with, the taste of the sweet tea she had had at the beginning of the night with the boys, her own cranberry lipstick on Wanda's lips, she let it all fill her senses.

Wanda was no better as she lost herself in Ellie's taste, in her pine cone perfume she wouldn't have recognized if she hadn't grown up in Sokovia spending hours in the forests around, but she did, and it felt so good to be reminded of it this way. She could feel Ellie's hand on her cheek going at the back of her neck as she put her own hands on Ellie's hip. She felt Ellie's body go warmer and Ellie's other hand found its way to Wanda's shoulder.

She barely had to put pressure on Wanda's shoulder for her to lay on her back without ever breaking their kiss. Ellie, on top of Wanda, kept kissing Wanda who had lock her own hands in Ellie's hair. Ellie broke the kiss once more to look at Wanda. She saw her bright red eyes, her plump lips and the way she was looking at Ellie's lips and then her breasts. Wanda's cheeks reddened when she realized Ellie had noticed where she was looking which caused Ellie to smirk.

Wanda lifted her upper body to kiss Ellie again who let herself get lost in the kiss before breaking it to kiss Wanda's neck. She placed soft and slow kisses on Wanda's neck until she felt the girl shiver. She looked up to see Wanda closing her eyes under her touch. She went back to kissing the girl's neck until she went directly to the girl's pulse point between her neck and shoulder which made Wanda moan. 

After that Ellie couldn't think straight, all she could see was Wanda's skin, all she could smell was her perfume and all she could hear was the girl's moans, still shy for the time being. Keeping her mouth on Wanda's neck, Ellie's hands wandered on Wanda's body starting from her hair to her neck, her arms, her hip, slowing going up her stomach to reach the scarlet witch's breast. 

Wanda felt so much and yet she craved for more, more contact, more friction, more everything. She brought her hands down to both of Ellie's hips, then under her shirt. Ellie looked up to look at her at that moment. Wanda searched for permission in Ellie's eyes who only answered with a nod and a smirk which she gave back and Wanda lifted Ellie's shirt and tossed it to the side of the room. She kissed Ellie as hungrily as before. She felt the smooth skin of Ellie's stomach and as her hands wandered she felt the scarred parts of some areas of her stomach, scars left in battle probably, she felt the abs she was sure Ellie had yet kept wondering about, but mostly she felt the heat coming from Ellie's body. 

She brought her hands to Ellie's breasts over her bra and felt the girl over her shiver. Their kiss grew even more intense, hungry. Their hands wandered over each other's body resulting in moans from both girls. They explored the other's body with want. Ellie took off Wanda's shirt to dismiss it somewhere at the back of the room. Despite keeping one hand on her lover's breast, Ellie brought the other to Wanda's zipper taking off her jeans as well. 

Wanda was now in her dark purple underwear under Ellie's body covered with her red bra and jeans. Ellie leaned forward to catch Wanda's lips and resumed their previous intense kissing. First her lips, her neck, her shoulder until she was kissing Wanda's breast over her bra, one hand on the girl's hipbone and the second on her other breast. 

Wanda was feeling so many things at the same time, she felt Ellie's touch everywhere yet it wasn't enough. She craved for more. She thought of everything she was feeling but mostly she was thinking of all the things she wanted to do right now, all the things she wanted to do to the woman in front of her. She felt every vein pulse, every fiber of her body react to Ellie's hands and mouth until her eyes turned bright right again and she felt red energy tickling the end of her fingers. That's when she abruptly stopped and lifted her upper body in order to sit.

Ellie sat next to her.

“What's wrong?” Ellie asked, breath still heavy but concern written all over her face.

“I can't...We need to stop now.” Wanda said. She looked scared, her red eyes all over the place, she breathed hard as to keep her heartbeats slow. Ellie noticed it and there was no way in hell she was letting Wanda close herself off like that.

“I can see there's something going on Red, just talk to me.” She said putting a hand on Wanda's thigh reassuringly.

“I just can't. I'm sorry.” Wanda replied. “You should go.”

“I'm not going anywhere. What just happened?” Ellie asked unsure. 

Wanda was feeling Ellie's hand on her naked thigh, the warmth coming out of her skin with the reminder of that same skin on her minutes ago and her own hands on Ellie's body. Her eyes wouldn't go back to green no matter how hard she tried. She breathed hard and closed her eyes to try calming down.

Ellie understood exactly was Wanda was feeling.

“I can't control it right now.” It came out quiet, almost shy, almost ashamed but she would never risk hurting Ellie by losing control of her emotions as she had all those previous times causing people to get hurt, so better come clean.

The room went silent for a few seconds. One of the longest seconds in Wanda's life.

“Then don't.” Ellie said. It was simple, she seemed sure like she never even feared Wanda's lack of control.

Wanda looked at her incredulously but before she could even reply, Ellie added something.

“I'm not scared Wanda. And you shouldn't be either. I've watched you. Believe me I have.” She said laughing a bit which made Wanda smile. “Your power comes from your emotions, if you feel fear, then yes you can hurt someone.” She paused. “But I don't have to be a mind-reader to know it wasn't fear you felt minutes ago. So don't control it. Let it out. And don't be scared because I'm not.” She paused once more, full smirk on. “Plus, it would be worth it.” She said making Wanda laugh.

Wanda let the words sink in. Ellie was right. The only thing stopping her was herself right now and she really wanted this. She had to stop being scared and trust herself, trust her powers not to hurt the one she wanted more than anything.

“You're incredible.” Wanda told Ellie, intense emotions in her eyes. “How are you so good at this?”

“You inspire me.” Ellie said smiling.

Wanda kissed her at that moment. Soft, to make her understand how grateful she was for her right now. Then, more passionate, it was time she showed Ellie what she really felt.

They resumed their previous making out session with purpose this time. Wanda flipped Ellie around so that she was the one laying on top and attacked her lips. Ellie was definitely not expecting that as she felt Wanda's lips, first on hers, then on her neck. 

As Wanda was kissing Ellie's neck she brought her hand to the fire girl's hair. Ellie kissed Wanda back as hard as the girl was kissing her until Wanda broke the kiss again to look at Ellie. She looked so beautiful right now with plumped lips, mouth agape, hair disheveled and heavy breaths. Ellie couldn't believe how Wanda was looking at her with what seemed to be want and desire. She kissed Wanda again and let her hands wander over the girl's body. Their kiss grew even more passionate and Ellie put her hands on Wanda's hips pushing downwards craving more friction and Wanda didn't need her mind-reading powers to know what it meant.

Wanda took off Ellie's jeans. They were now both able to feel each other's body but they wanted more. Ellie unclasped Wanda's bra to reveal her breasts. Wanda felt shy for a second until Ellie's eyes turned bright orange, desire obvious in her eyes. She lifted her upper body to kiss Wanda's neck bringing her hands on her breasts.

Wanda's eyes turned again at the touch. Ellie could only focus on Wanda, her naked body and craved for more as she kissed down Wanda's neck to kiss her breast. As her mouth focused on one breast, her hand focused on her other breast making Wanda moan. She put her hands in Ellie's hair gripping a bit in pleasure. She felt Ellie's hand go from her breast to her thigh, close to her core and with the intimacy, she felt her fingers tickling once more, she grew a bit nervous but didn't flee. 

Ellie felt Wanda's body growing nervous and noticed Wanda's eyes being shut and small red swirls starting to leave Wanda's fingers. 

“Let go.” Ellie told her.

“I don't know how.” She said, breath still heavy from Ellie's ministrations and obviously wanting to. She could feel herself getting wet and desperate for Ellie's touch. 

Ellie knew she had to cause Wanda to let go so she flipped her around to be on top again and got rid of Wanda's last piece of clothing as she put her fingers on Wanda's sensitive clit while going back to kiss Wanda's breast again. Of course the Scarlet witch hadn't anticipated Ellie's move as pleasure hit over her almost instantly causing her to arch, eyes glowing and mouth agape as she let a raw moan escape her lips. Ellie's body warmed up causing Wanda's to feel herself get warmer, hotter. It was as if her powers mixing with Ellie's was making her aware of everything she felt in a way she had never experienced.

Her body getting warm, Ellie's wet mouth on her breast as her tongue started to circle Wanda's nipples and Ellie's hand on her clit.

Not only did she want to let go but she had to. As Wanda moaned again in pleasure, a red wave of energy escaped her body. Ellie felt it but it didn't hurt. On the contrary when she felt the wage go through her her own eyes glowed as images filled her mind. Wanda allowed her powers to show Ellie what she wanted, what she craved. Ellie saw and felt what Wanda needed. Images of the two of them naked filled her mind, Ellie pushing her fingers inside Wanda's with her walls clenching. Then she saw what Wanda wanted to do to her and she lost it. Coming back to reality she kissed her lover as hard as she could. She kept kissing Wanda's breast and putting pressure on her clit until the girl became a hot mess and she herself, could take no more of this teasing.

She kissed Wanda's stomach hungrily before kissing her thighs slowly coming up to finally taste her lover's juice. She was amazed by Wanda's taste. She kissed and licked Wanda's clit until Wanda was close, her fingers in Ellie's hair encouraging her movements. Then, Ellie brought her fingers to Wanda's pussy, putting two fingers inside and going inside and out as deep as her tongue was fastly working on her clit until she felt Wanda shiver and saw her body arch. She brought her free hand to Wanda's breasts and added a finger inside of her with more strength and speed until she could hear Wanda scream in pleasure. Red energy filled the room sending most of the furniture flying against the walls but never hurting Ellie who was lost in the taste her lover's cum on her tongue. 

Wanda came down from her high a full smile on her lips, eyes shut. After stabilizing her breathing she brought Ellie's face back to her to kiss her fully sharing all she was feeling with her right now and having a taste of her own cum. Ellie was smiling in the kiss, happy that she managed to show Wanda what she felt with something else than words she didn't master but she was desperate for release herself.

Wanda deepened the kiss this time. She knew her powers had shown at some point but all she could see right now was that she hadn't hurt Ellie. She had control of her powers but even if she didn't, they were a part of her and would never do something she didn't want to do if she trusted them. That had been her mistake. She hadn't trust that part of her until today but now she did, now she understood. And so she fully let go. She lifted her hands and felt her full power pulsing in her veins. She attacked Ellie's lips more aggressively, her neck and used her powers to reverse positions. Ellie was obviously surprised by the turn of events but felt aroused by this side of Wanda. Wanda used her powers again to get rid, first of Ellie's bra, then her underwear facing a very naked Ellie with her eyes as bright red as could be. Ellie's eyes reacted immediately and both girls brought their bodies closer to gain more friction. 

Wanda couldn't have enough of Ellie's body, she was so beautiful, so hot and she looked desperate for Wanda right now. Wanda kissed Ellie's neck and shoulder bones slowly coming to her now naked breasts using her right hand to go and tease Ellie by slowly masturbating her and used her left hand to put images in Ellie's mind again, images of what she wanted to do to her and how she wanted to do it. She also showed her all of the past memories she had with her, of all the times she craved her lips, all of the teasing and flirting adjusting and changing the scenes to what it would have been if she had done what she wanted. 

Ellie couldn't take it anymore, between Wanda's teasing and what was being shown in her head she was so close.

“Wanda, please.” Ellie said pleading.

Wanda stopped teasing. She put two fingers inside Ellie going in and out using her power as a driving force behind her fingers allowing her to go deeper, faster and stronger. Ellie came almost immediately, eyes shutting open coming loudly sending a small wave of heat causing parts of the sheets to catch fire. Wanda stopped it with energy swirls before Ellie could notice it.

When Ellie came down from her orgasm she reached for Wanda's lips who kissed her softly laying next to her.

“So you broke most of the furniture.” Ellie said after a few minutes in a smile looking at Wanda's now green eyes.

“So you burnt the sheets.” Wanda replied. 

“I what?” Ellie said incredulously.

Wanda exploded in laughter, Ellie joining her.

They ended up kissing each other softly while talking about everything. After a while, Wanda was holding Ellie in her arms but her eyes looked distant as if her mind was somewhere else.

“Are you okay Red.” Ellie asked getting closer.

“Yeah, sorry I was just thinking.” Wanda replied coming back to reality.

“About what?” Ellie asked worried.

“Us.” Wanda said, then paused. “Do you regret it?” Wanda asked not sure if she actually wanted the answer.

“Of course not!” Ellie said backing off, surprised. “Do you?”. Now it was her turn to be unsure.

“No. I was just thinking...It's been a while since I… you know, with my powers and all I just didn't want to risk it and now that I have I wanna know what this...” She said pointing a finger at Ellie and then at herself to explain the situation. “mean...for us.” She added the last part hesitantly. The last thing she wanted was for the fire girl to take her distance but she had already put herself on the line there, she needed to know where she was going.

Ellie smiled at how soft Wanda was being and she soften too. She put her hand on Wanda's cheek.

“It means something.” Ellie told her.

Wanda didn't question her, she didn't ask for more because she knew what it meant, she knew it meant they were both feeling something they wanted to figure out. Keeping that in mind she smiled at Ellie and kissed her softly. They kept sharing light kisses and touches until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	11. AFTERMATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update I've been busy but I also had a blank page situation that seems to be getting better so here is the aftermath and new chapters (maybe 2 or 3) are to be expected before the end of this story.

CHAPTER 11: AFTERMATH

Natasha hadn't slept all night. She was so worried about Wanda, she knew the scarlet witch needed space to calm down but they had grown closer and she hated to see her friend like this. She wanted to go and knock on Wanda's door. 

“Just make sure she's okay, no big deal.” She kept telling herself as she paced around the room but she never did. Of course she didn't, Wanda had said she'd talk to her later and she needed to respect that. It wasn't like her to worry this much, it wasn't like her to get close to someone but she felt a connection between herself and Wanda and leaving her like this was playing games with her mind. 

And then she heard something breaking against the wall and since Wanda's room was right next to hers she knew it was the witch probably using her powers. 

“She must be so mad, she's lashing out, I have to check on her.” She told herself walking towards her door to do just that when the noises stopped. She couldn't hear anything else since the walls were pretty thick.

So she decided against it, respecting Wanda's wish to be left alone but never managed to find sleep. And so she read, thought and walked around her room. All night.

She went for a morning run at 6am and got back at 8am. She knew Wanda wasn't a sleep person so she decided to go make tea for her and coffee for herself, then she'll bring it to Wanda to finally check on her.

…………………………………………………………..………………..……………………….…

Wanda woke up at 7am to Ellie kissing her neck and shoulder.

The latest lifted her head as she felt Wanda wake up.

“Morning Red.” She said a smile on her lips.

Wanda smiled at her with a lazy morning smile and it caused Ellie to feel something deep inside of her. 

“Good morning.” She said half laughing as she closed her eyes.

“Hey.” Ellie said laughing. “Are you seriously going back to sleep right now?” She asked but she wasn't able to be serious around Wanda, especially not this morning.

“Yes” Wanda said as she laughed getting under the blanket to hide from the light.

Ellie laughed and got under the blanket to kiss her.

As Ellie's lips touched hers, Wanda felt herself be fully content at the moment like she had everything she needed and kissed her back. 

“You're stealing my sleep.” Wanda whined pretending to pout.

“I thought you didn't sleep much anyway.” Ellie said smiling as she kept kissing Wanda.  
Wanda actually smirked at that moment. “Guess I was more tired than usual.” 

Ellie smiled harder. “Guess you were.” Ellie answered as she kissed her harder and they kept doing so until Ellie decided to go shower in Wanda's bathroom an hour later, not without a whine from the scarlet witch however which she kissed away. Ellie closed the bathroom after staring at Wanda smiling at her for a few minutes.

“I thought you were going shower.” Wanda said teasing.

“I am.” Ellie said smiling. She went back towards the bed to catch Wanda's lips one more time.

“Ok, I'm going now.” And as Ellie closed the bathroom's door, Wanda laid back smiling at the ceiling as she heard the water of the shower being turned on.

Barely five minutes went by until she heard a knock on the door. She put on panties and a too large shirt that belonged to Pietro at some point and went to answer the door, opening it just slightly hoping to get rid of whoever it was and go back to her bubble before going back to reality.

“Nat?”

“Hey.” She said two cups in had. “May I come in?” Natasha asked. Wanda could see her friend hadn't slept even if she was good at hiding it and she felt bad. She knew it was probably because she worried about her and she was too caught up in the moment to even text her. She definitely felt guilty but could she let Nat in without knowing if Ellie was okay with it?

“Hey, hum.” She cleared her throat not really knowing what to say.

“You okay?” She said concerned. Wanda seemed speechless and it didn't happen often.

“Yeah, I just..”

“Hey Red, why don't you come and join me, the water is hot.” Ellie said talking from the bathroom.

Nat looked at Wanda with an incredulous look on her face and Wanda couldn't help but close her eyes and lower her head. Well, she wasn't getting out of this one.

Then Natasha opened the door a bit more and saw the clothes on the floor, the furniture broken and she swore she could see a burnt piece of sheet.

“Ho.” She said with a grin.

Wanda opened her eyes again.

“I can explain.” Wanda started only to be cut off but Natasha.

“You don't have to...yet I'm not blind but I surely do want to know how this happened, join me for breakfast? Unless you have, like, showers to take or something.” Natasha said smiling playfully and Wanda's cheeks reddened in an instant.

“I'll join you in a minute.” She said stumbling on her words.

“Okay, I'll wait for you in my room.” And with that Natasha left. She wasn't concerned anymore she was happy and a little bit proud of Wanda for letting herself feel something the way she hadn't allowed herself to. Even with Banner. She had tried because he looked like the monster she knew she herself was but he had left her when she started opening up to him. The only real person she shared something with was Wanda and she was inspiring her right now, maybe, just maybe, she would be able to find something too one day.

Wanda knocked on the bathroom door when Ellie opened it in only her underwear and wet hair as she looked precious with the shyness coming from her despite her usual confident self.

“Wow” Wanda said as she entered the bathroom.

“I could say the same.” Ellie replied as she took in Wanda in only her panties and too large T-shirt.

Wanda blushed. 

“You look...” Wanda started but what could she really say? Beautiful? Gorgeous? Sexy? None of it was good enough for what she wanted to express. 

It was Ellie's turn to blush.

“You didn't join me.” Ellie said.

“What?” Wanda asked coming back to reality.

“In the shower.” Ellie smirked seeing the effect she had on the witch.

“Right, Nat came by, she's waiting for me for breakfast. She wants to talk and she was here when you...invited me.” Wanda said not knowing how Ellie would react.

“Okay, well another time then?” She asked putting both hands on Wanda's hips to capture her lips.

Wanda let herself get lost in the kiss before pulling back.

“You're okay with that?” Wanda asked.

“Okay with what?” Ellie asked as she captured her lips once more.

“I didn't know you were the clingy kind.” Wanda teased kissing her back.

“I'll stop if it's too clingy for you.” She said in the kiss.

Wanda feigned a pout causing Ellie to laugh and kiss it away making the witch smile.

“You should go.” Ellie told Wanda even though it was obvious she didn't want her to leave.

“You don't want me to.” Wanda replied as if reading her mind. Maybe she had.

“No I don't but I'll see you downstairs after?” 

“What are we doing, downstairs I mean, what do you want to do with this?” Wanda asked showing them as an explanation.

“Keep it to ourselves for now? I wanna see where we can go without anyone interfering, Natasha aside since she's your best friend and I wouldn't ask you to keep it from her anyway. Are you okay with that?” Ellie asked Wanda unsure, hands still resting on the other girl's hips but she forced herself to look into Wanda's eyes, she didn't want to pressure her in any way.

“It's perfectly okay.” Wanda kissed her. It was, she understood it perfectly even she didn't know what they were or how far they could take things so to preserve everyone involved she knew it was the best solution.

“You should go now before I do something that will make you really late.” Ellie said smirking and starting to kiss Wanda's pulse point.

“Tempting.” Wanda replied smiling. She kissed Ellie once more. “God I could get used to this but I do have to go. See you downstairs babe.” Wanda said already leaving not without a permanent smile plastered on her lips.

“See you downstairs babe.” Ellie whispered after hearing the door shut behind Wanda as she smiled to herself.

Wanda knocked on Natasha's door barely two minutes after.

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” Nat said as she opened her door fully to welcome Wanda. 

“Very funny.” Wanda replied but she could only smile back at the smile Nat was giving her right now.

“Well please come in little witch.” Nat said with a playful tone and with a reverence.

So Wanda did and sat at Nat's window.

A silence appeared as Wanda truly didn't know what to say so Natasha decided to speak first.

“So you and Ellie?” She asked.

“Yeah...” Wanda replied a little shy.

“Did she spend the night?” Nat's smile couldn't seem to leave her face. Wanda looked up to stare at her with a gaze that let Natasha know she understood what she meant by that.

“She did.” Wanda said smiling as she both remembered the night's events and Natasha's smile right now. 

“I wonder how we went from you needing space after Yukio to Ellie spending the night.” Nat wondered.

“Well she came to apologize for Yukio's fault.” Wanda started to explain.

“It wasn't her fault.” Nat stated.

“I know and that's what I've said and then she told me it was out of jealousy because of...well how she was being with me.” She explained as she smiled to herself remembering how Ellie was being so gentle and shy at that moment.  
The Black Widow couldn't help but smile at how Wanda was being so different right now. She could see Wanda was opening herself up and seeing her this happy was making her grateful to be able to witness it.

“It took you long enough.” Nat stated.

“What do you mean?”

“C,mon it's been weeks since the two of you started flirting, I actually started to wonder if you would ever go for it.” Nat said frustration evident in her eyes and voice as she recalled all the interaction she had witnessed between the two women since their first meeting when Wanda was injured.

Wanda blushed. She wanted to find a snarky remark but she knew Natasha was right, she realized herself that they had been playing this game since the beginning.

“I didn't want to risk hurting her.” Wanda said honestly. She hadn't even been this honest to herself but with Nat it all seemed easy, as if being with Nat allowed her to see things for what they were, no excuses, no need to hide. “My powers have been so erratic since...” She paused and remembered it was Natasha in front of her. “Since Sokovia” Since Pietro's death she thought but Nat didn't need her to say it to understand exactly what she meant. “And even before I just didn't know if I could ever have a normal relationship again especially with someone like Ellie. She's something you know.” 

“I can tell.” Natasha answered. “I can see it in the way you talk about her.” She paused too before asking: “What changed your fear of hurting her?” She actually didn't know the answer to that and maybe it would allow her to open up too someday.

“I pushed her away and instead of running she stayed. She wasn't afraid of me Nat, she just wasn't and it made me feel like maybe she had no reason to be and I'm not making any sense right now.” She said as she put both hands on her face feeling embarrassed at how naive she sounded at the moment.

Natasha contemplated her words carefully.

“Actually I think you're making a lot of sense and I'm glad you're not scared anymore you deserve it little witch.” Nat told her as she came closer to Wanda. “You really do.” 

Wanda hugged her. “So do you little spider. I promise.” 

And she actually believed her because Wanda seemed to always know when it came to her. They smiled at each other before Natasha spoke again. 

“Okay your tea and my coffee are cold, thanks to you, so why don't we join everybody downstairs?” 

“Sorry.” She said laughing. She knew the Black Widow without her coffee wasn't the best idea on the long run so she could only say yes. “Nat could you like keep it all to yourself for now? We would like to take things slow, please?” 

“Sure thing kid. Move now I need caffeine.”

They laughed as they exited Nat's room. Ellie was waiting for them in front of Wanda's door, her hair still wet but dressed in tight jeans and an orange sweater. Apparently she had had time to go back to her room to get some clothes which reminded her she was still wearing a minimum of clothes.

Wanda kissed Ellie who was surprised she would do so in front of Natasha but she figured they had talked about it so she kissed her back eagerly. Nat was impressed at Wanda's boldness in front of her but she couldn't be happier for her friend as her smile had decided to stick to her face permanently.

“You look really good.” Wanda told Ellie as she stepped back. Ellie blushed which wasn't an ordinary behaviour for the girl Natasha thought which meant she really had it bad for her little witch which pleased her even more. 

“So do you Red but being this distracting won't help anyone downstairs.” Ellie told her.

“Right, why don't you two head down and I'll join you once I'm changed.” Wanda said.

Both Nat and Ellie nodded and Wanda went back to her room.

On their way downstairs Natasha noticed Ellie seemed happier and she truly thought it looked good on her but she was Wanda's best friend and despite being more excited about them than she let on, she still had a job to do.

“You know what'll happen if you hurt her right?.” The black widow asked Ellie as they were on the stairs.

“I know.” She answered looking at Natasha and they both smiled in understanding. Ellie liked how Natasha would do anything to protect Wanda as she had proved the night before by giving a scary warning to Yukio and Natasha liked how Ellie, who could have reacted any other way just acknowledged her statement, understanding the consequences of it which only reassured her on the girl's feelings for Wanda, even if still clearly unspoken.

They engaged in small talks as they joined the others for what would be an eventful couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments. Love ;)


	12. OUTSIDE AIR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliché but, day after ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to apologize for taking so long, I had lost my motivation but I'm working on it so here's a chapter where I tried to keep things chill and just make them all enjoy an activity together. Don't be too harsh on me plz.

CHAPTER 12: OUTSIDE AIR

And so they went downstairs neither Natasha nor Ellie could stop smiling as they did. Natasha was truly happy for her friend and she could see Ellie felt more than she let on when it came to her little witch so all she could do was smile really. As for Ellie, how could she not smile. She had spent the night with Wanda and both night and morning were exceptional. Wanda had finally opened up to her a little and she felt as if nothing could go wrong right now. Yet, deep down, she feared it would. 

Both Wanda and herself had agreed to keep a low profile when it came to their growing relationship and she didn't know what would happen if the others knew. Her wound from Yukio wasn't fully healed, back then it was okay and there was nothing to fear because they had no one really but Ellie liked the Avengers, no matter what mask she put on and she knew how close Wanda was to them, like a family, like the one she had lost. She wanted everything to be okay for Wanda, better than it had been for her and despite her knowing it would in a general manner, she was unsure when it came to Yukio or Vision's reaction, Yukio had shown how jealous and impulsive she could be and Vision bothered Ellie in a way she couldn't explain. She knew Wanda didn't feel anything for Vision but he didn't seem to be bothered by it and he was powerful in some way with that stone in his forehead.

But Ellie didn't want to overthink this, she was happy and she meant for her happiness to remain. So she focused on the night's events and her smile returned. It grew when she remembered the kiss Wanda had given her in front of Natasha, how happy she was.

“You ruined my coffee.” Natasha said making Ellie come back to her current situation, in the stairs, with Nat. 

“What do you mean?.” Ellie asked getting confused.

“Wanda was late and both her tea and my coffee became cold.” She explained smirking at Ellie obviously saying you're the reason why she was late.

“Sorry about that.” Ellie said smiling even though she wasn't because Wanda was late because she was kissing her and there was no way in hell she could be sorry about that.

“No you're not.” The black widow said knowingly seeing the smile plastered on Ellie's face.

“No I'm not.” And they both laughed at that. After a moment Ellie spoke up.

“But I can fix it nonetheless.” She stopped at the end of the stairs right before they could meet with the others.

Natasha gave her a confused look as Ellie took her coffee cup. She focused her energy so it wouldn't be too much and in less then fifteen seconds Natasha's coffee was hot again.

“Here you go.” Ellie said as she handed back Natasha's cup to her.

“Thanks.” She definitely could see why Wanda liked her. Ellie was different now. She wasn't the cold-hardhearted person she seemed to be, she was warm and kind but it's only now, with Wanda in her life, that she let this side of her be noticed by some.

 

They entered the large living room soon after. Everyone was already having breakfast. Steve was smiling as he seemed to exchange good memories with Colossus and Sam while Yukio was laughing with Ralf and Luke about a movie they apparently watched last night. Vision was talking to Wade as she could hear a bit of their conversation.

“What if I send the stone's energy towards you, could it kill you?.” Vision asked as if it was the thousandth time he was suggesting something.

“Probably not, we'll try it if you want. Human and robot for the battle to claim earth.” He said with a voice right from a movie with a suspens building objective. It got lost on the robot apparently.

“I don't understand, why would we fight over claiming earth?” Vision asked giving him a serious yet confused look.

“Nevermind Wall-E, let's eat!” And he threw himself on the first plate in front of him. 

Steve noticed Natasha entering the room so he gave her one of his perfect captain America smile. She sat next to him and Ellie sat at the other side of the table, next to Wade telling him to shut up before he even had time to talk.

Wanda arrived a minute later with her hair still a bit wet and a beautiful yet simple windy dress with some flowers on it. Her face was clear of make-up and she had the widest smile one could ever have. Ellie couldn't help but smile looking at her. Wanda saw it and gave her back her smile with a blush. She sat next to Natasha and started eating. 

“Hello Wanda.” Surprisingly it was Yukio. Wanda gave her a small forced smile. Everybody had stopped what they were doing as soon as they heard Wanda's name being spoken from Yukio's mouth. “Look, I really wanted to apologize for last night.” She seemed to mean it.

“You already have last night.” Wanda replied. She wasn't the kind of person to hold a grudge but she really didn't want to have this talk right now, she was still trying to forgive Yukio despite knowing she herself, had gone too far. 

“I know but” Yukio started as Ellie spoke up.

“Stop it Yukio. Leave her alone.” She said leaving no room for debate.

“But I just wanted her to know that I didn't mean to cause this reaction.” She said looking as sorry and sad as they come.

“I know.” Wanda said and gave her a weak yet sincere smile.

It was enough for Yukio and it seemed to be enough for Ellie too. 

“Everyone.” Colossus said getting up from his place at the table. “We have decided, with Mr Rogers here.” He said looking at Steve “that an outside activity would be good for all of us. Nothing linked to battle to give us time to know and apprehend each other more.”

It wasn't a bad idea really.

“Who's up for basketball?” Sam asked almost jumping out of his chair.

Everyone cheered so basketball it was. 

They all went to get changed and found each other again in the basketball yard about fifteen minutes later. Wanda was wearing yoga pants, a sleeveless shirt and boots, Nat was dressed the same way which Ellie thought meant Wanda had borrowed some of Nat's clothes since she didn't see these in Wanda's room. Ellie herself was wearing shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt with black converses. All the boys were dressed pretty much like that too.

“Okay kids” Steve started and then saw Natasha's pointed look so he continued. “Okay people” he said smiling at Nat which made her smile too. They both valued their friendship, they understood and liked to tease each other. “The girls and I versus the boys with Colossus being the referee. Is everyone okay with that ?”

Natasha looked at Steve and then at Yukio with a confused look. 

“Actually no.” She said as she stepped forward ready to give Steve a piece of her mind. How could he do this after last night and this morning's events. 

Wanda caught Nat's arm to bring her back behind with her. 

“Everybody's okay with that.” She said to Steve but looking at Nat to make her understand it really was okay. Nat backed off and dropped the issue but Wanda knew she would have her back should she need it and it was always comforting for her to see what it was like to have a best friend who cared that much. 

Ellie was about to protest before Natasha did and after seeing Wanda tell the black widow it was okay, she decided against it. Maybe it was better if they all put this behind them as Wanda was trying to. 

Everybody nodded and put colored shirts to differentiate teams. Steve's team was blue and the other team was white.

They started pretty easily enough. Steve crossed the yard, gave the ball to Nat who had followed him on the other side of the field and she gave her team the first point. 

“C'mon!” Sam said and Natasha smirked at him.

It was the boy's turn to have the ball since Nat just opened the score. Sam ran and was about to score when Steve stopped him and took the ball to give it to Wanda. Wanda ran to the other side of the field, her small size making her harder to catch but she was surprised by Vision appearing right in front of her. Luckily Yukio had understood the robot's plan and followed Wanda.

“Wanda!”. Yukio called after her making sure Wanda knew she had a teammate close. 

Wanda turned her head and gave Yukio the ball which ended up in the girls and Steve scoring for the second time in barely fifteen minutes. 

After that everything seemed to go back to normal. Better than normal actually, everyone seemed to have a good time and the air was no longer filled with the events from the night before.

An hour later and everyone is panting. The boys managed to up the score and now it's 15-15. They decided to have a water break and then they'd be playing for the final point to have a winner.  
Nat and Wanda went to drink with everyone but Ellie was talking to Wade on the side, apparently messing around. 

“That's fun.” Nat said starting a conversation with Wanda. 

“Of course you would say that.” She answered laughing while Natasha joined knowing Wanda's dislike for sports despite her fit body.

“But there are some good sides.” Wanda said while looking at Ellie messing with Wade. She had a huge smile on her face. 

“Is that so?” Nat asked but at that moment Ellie's eyes locked themselves on Wanda's. 

Wanda decided to tease and her eyes turned red but Ellie had other ideas when it came to teasing. She kept her gaze locked on Wanda and took off her team shirt and shirt leaving her in her sport bra. Some of them turned when they saw it but seeing the X-men were not paying attention, even Wade, they figured it was normal for the girl and after all they were doing sports so there was nothing to think of. 

Except for Wanda. Yes, Wanda had her mouth agape and even Natasha was surprised. Ellie had a smile plastered on her face because of what she just did knowing she would mean. 

Wanda's mind was blank, Ellie was in a very tight short and sports bra which would seem totally innocent for others but Wanda knew better. She knew Ellie was teasing and it was definitely working. Ellie was sweaty, her hair a mess and now her abs fully showing and knowing her breast were just that close was driving Wanda mad. 

“Wanda!” Natasha called after her.

The scarlet witch snapped back to reality.

“What?!” 

“I've called you like 4 times.” She said smirking knowing very well why Wanda was distracted.

“Sorry. I was distracted.” She said with an innocent face. 

“Yeah I saw that. She has a way of getting you distracted I see.” The Black Widow answered.

Wanda chuckled and nodded. 

“Okay guys, the next point will define the winners.” Steve said calling everyone to the field.

Wanda shot one more glance at Ellie who turned her eyes orange and winked at her causing Wanda to stop in her track.

Everyone was back in the game and it was pretty hard. No one managed to get an opening and seeing Ellie running around in her sport bra and short was driving Wanda crazy. She needed to get her alone and she needed to do it now. 

Steve managed to retrieve the ball from Sam and went for it but Vision was coming very fast, floating on the field. Wanda called after Steve who gave her the ball and she shot the ball knowing very well that she wouldn't be able to score at this distance without her power so she used them. Nice and focused as Natasha had taught her. It was so smooth no one noticed and the girls and Steve jumped in victory. 

“Ok after that I say drinks for everyone.” Wade said.

“Without me guys, I hurt my shoulder I think I should check it out.” Wanda said.

“What?” Ellie asked worriedly. “I'll bring you to the lab.” 

Colossus nodded and everyone went inside for drinks and the girls went to the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter in progress and coming soon (I promise this time) and I think we're getting closer to the end now. Thank you to those who read it. Initially it was about being frustrated to not see a pairing of these two but it became a real story for me and I loved working on it. Ok so still some chapters left. 
> 
> Kisses ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, so this is my first work ever so I would clearly appreciate your opinion. I love this ship and I hope you enjoyed the first chapters, and don't worry I have more chapters coming, they'll be here in a few days :) 
> 
> Talk to you in the comments :)


End file.
